


Where There's Smoke

by GilbyJuly4th, Spootilious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbyJuly4th/pseuds/GilbyJuly4th, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Virgil thought he'd just have to ask his neighbor, Logan, to keep down the noise at night. What he didn't expect was to fall HARD for the mysterious man who lives next door with his 3 legged cat. Maybe there's some magic in the air? After all, where there's smoke...
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, roman - Relationship
Comments: 190
Kudos: 114
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Easy-Meta-Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Easy-Meta-Knight).



> Co-written with Spootilious <3

Virgil knew his neighbor was weird.

He also knew that the weirdness this tall dude with the glasses seemed to possess was part of his charm.

He also also seemed to only wear black tops, and Virgil could absolutely respect that aesthetic.

He additionally respected that his neighbor appeared to have a solid appreciation for the environment, at least from the few times they happened to encounter each other when they would take out their trash around the same time. The guy always had three bags, paper, plastic, and “other”, neatly tied and secure, whilst wearing gloves, which he would then gently place on top of the “other” pile in the dumpster once his tasks were complete. His hygiene was impeccable and Virgil doubted he would ever reach that level of adulting. This was clearly someone who had his shit together, but Virgil wasn’t envious. On the contrary, he was extremely attracted, which was a far worse position to be in.

Logan on the other hand, despite his high intelligence, was completely oblivious to the perspective nature of the man who resided in the house next to his. If anyone were to ever bother to point it out (not that anyone ever really spoke to Logan outside of polite necessity) he would inform them simply and plainly that he was far too busy to bother with any romantic notions. No, his studies took up far too much of his time. To be honest, he could pull up the image of the shorter man in his mind, but knew very little about him. He believed his name was Virgil and that he kept to himself (which was preferable) and recycled (as expected of any decent human being). Aside from that Logan was unconcerned.

He tried to focus on the book before him. The scholar really needed to finish repairing the bindings before evening crept in. Still, he found his gaze lifting occasionally to drift towards the window. The curtains were pulled back to allow for the sun to shine into his small study. He usually didn’t allow so much harsh light into the room for fear of damaging the old volumes and parchment, but today was special. He forced his gaze back to the stitching he was currently waxing to strengthen the thread.

Today was the day he was meant to receive a very important package. Despite his better sense, he was far too excited to truly focus on anything else; he was working on sheer muscle memory at this point.

Slowly the hours ticked away and no packages came. Three letters, mostly political, two joggers, and a pair of mothers pushing a single stroller while their elder children tagged along behind them playing with a basketball, but no package. He had completed his repair work hours before and was not due to call on his client until the next morning. So, reluctantly, he busied himself about the house, cleaning the already pristine home before taking out the last bit of garbage and recycling.

Logan’s gaze barely lifted from the worn path his feet followed, around the front of his home and into the small alley between the two houses. Why had his package not come? Surely, it hadn’t been lost? No, no. Something so sensitive would never be handled with such carelessness.

Meanwhile, Virgil was in a particular awkward position because he had to talk to his neighbor. Normally, he was a master at avoiding talking, but the last week had been particularly weird. Strange noises and lights at odd hours, and these weren’t party strobes with dance music either. Somehow, his next door neighbor was also sending off...vibrations? He didn’t know for sure, but as a waiter who came home at 2:30am every morning on the weekends, he did know it was unusual for anyone to have that kind of activity going on at those odd hours. And he REALLY didn’t want to be confrontational, but enough was enough, and he needed at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep a night. So, when he saw his neighbor go out with his usual three bags of garbage, Virgil grabbed an old takeout container as an excuse to finally rip off the band-aid of conversation.

“Hey, uh, Logan, right?”

The sound of his name caught Logan off guard, pulling him from his stupor. His hazel-green gaze lifted from the bin he had just latched and shifted, searching for the source of the word. Slowly, his eye landed on a shorter man who, judging from his fidgeting and slumped shoulders, was not accustomed to the scrutiny Logan appeared to give to anything that fell beneath his gaze.

“Yes?” Logan answered simply, a sudden curiosity gripping him. He searched his neatly filed memory to produce a name.

_Virgil? Yes, Virgil._

“Was there something I could help you with, Virgil?” he asked politely, or at least, he thought he did.

 _Holy shit, he’s got Harry Potter eyes_ , was the only dumb thing Virgil could think of. He was thankfully not so stupid as to say that out loud, but it took him a moment to regain his train of thought. Noise at night is bad, right.

“Yea, I don’t mean to be a total jerk, man, but could you keep it down at night? I work the late shift at my restaurant and 4am is usually the time I’m starting to wind down at home.”

Virgil couldn’t help but slump his shoulders even further. It was bad enough having to reveal his profession to someone who probably had a real job, in the day time, like a normal person. But more than that, this Logan guy had piercing hazel green eyes that were appropriately bewitching and, frankly, slightly unnerving. Did he blink at all?

Logan hesitated, brows knitting together as his eyes narrowed. It was as if he were searching for something hidden beneath Virgil’s nervous glances and too loose hoodie.

Virgil couldn’t help fidgeting with the drawstrings on his hoodie either, which actually made him even more acutely aware that Logan was wearing a clean black button up shirt and tie and hole-less jeans.

Sure, they lived in the same neighborhood, in row houses which probably had the same floor plan, but this guy was clearly out of his league, if he was even on the same team at all.

After what seemed like forever, Logan eventually gave a small tilt of his head.

“Of course, my apologies, Virgil. I hadn’t been aware I was making such a disturbance,” Logan offered, “I wasn’t aware you ran a business, how… intriguing.” Much to Logan’s surprise, he was being sincere with his words. “Entrepreneurship is quite a feat for someone so young. You must be very talented with numbers.” He hoped he was not coming off as condescending, a trait Roman consistently pointed out.

 _‘I swear if it weren’t for my good looks and great personality, you’d never have any clients_ ,’ his assistant’s voice echoed in his head. It was just another reminder as to why he preferred to work alone.

Virgil, for his part, was incredibly thankful he was wearing foundation today, lest Logan would see the blooming pink blush mixed of embarrassment and gay panic.

“Um, I’m not, uh, no, I don’t run a...I’m not a restaurant owner, I’m a server. Usually position 4, so I get the last tables of the night and-” I’m an absolute failure of a human being who can’t even get through a totally mundane conversation without completely making an ass of myself, he didn’t finish the rambling sentence with. “-and I just come home late, and have to clopen for brunch on the weekends…” this was just going more and more poorly by the second. “You know what, it’s cool dude, I’ll get a sleep mask and ear buds.” He all but slammed the takeout container into the recycling bin and was about to make a mad dash back to his front door-

“Clopen?” Logan asked as soon as Virgil had paused to take a breath. “I am afraid I don’t understand.”

“Ah, industry talk,” Virgil replied sheepishly, “it’s when you work the closing shift the night before and have the opening shift the next day. In most states it’s a 12 hour turn around, but here it’s only 8 hours, so, yeah, as long as I clock out by 2am, I can work starting at 10am-” he was rambling again. “Sorry, it’s just, I get home by 2:30ish, but I normally don’t start to fall asleep until 4am, and then I have to get up by 8am to make it to work on time. I’ve been hearing stuff from your house and was wondering if you could keep it lower, at least on Fridays and Saturdays?”

“Ah, I see. It is a Portmanteau, clever,” Logan commented. Words would always hold a dear place in his heart. The new definition was filed away, causing his eyes to shine a bit more brightly as if it fed his very soul.

“Of course,” Logan continued, with a small upturn of his lips. “I will do my best to keep the noise to a minimum. I suppose it is just some of the uh… equipment I use for work,” he offered with a shrug, sliding his hands into his pockets. “There is no reason why I can not alter my schedule.” He paused a moment, lost in his own thoughts before continuing hastily. “You say you work until approximately 2:30 a.m.? Is your schedule consistent? Are there days you are not home for the entirety of the night? Or perhaps, stay out later?”

 _Wow_ , Virgil thought to himself. This was only supposed to take like, less than two minutes of his time in all of the scenarios he had come up with before he had finally mustered the courage to leave his house in the first place.

He didn’t know what a “Port Man Do” was, but Logan’s French accent inadvertently caused him to cross his arms in an attempt to get his goosebumps to go down. Honestly, his neighbor had a really pleasant speaking voice in general. Virgil could probably listen to him talk for a lot longer, until his brain finally caught up to the fact that questions had been asked of him and he should probably respond to them.

“My ‘weekend’ is Monday and Tuesday” he finally replied, “the slowest work days for food service unless it’s a holiday, you know?” _Maybe he doesn’t know. Not that he’s stupid, Logan’s obviously smart, he speaks French for G-d’s sake_ , “I definitely, don’t stay out later than I have to,” he added hastily, “I may be a night owl, but I’m not exactly...social, in case you couldn’t tell”

Logan waited patiently for the answers Virgil eventually provided. He had learned early in life that a man could learn far more by being patient than anything else. As soon as Virgil began to speak once more, Logan produced a small pocket notebook from his pocket. He flipped through a number of pages filled with symbols, letters, diagrams, and scribbles before landing on a clean sheet.

A quick mumble under his breath and an unassuming pen appeared between his fingers.

The writing utensil didn’t quite fit the tall man’s aesthetic as he scribbled down notes on Virgil’s schedule. Its casing was a clear light blue with an opaque label that had bold lettering that read ‘82% recycled plastic’ and ‘writes upside down and underwater’. Naturally, Logan paid no head, far too focused on writing down all the information he could.

“I see… yes…” he nodded along as Virgil spoke. “Being social is far too overrated,” he commented absently, not even aware he had done so until he was closing the pad with a flick of his wrist and lifting his gaze once more. “Yes, well,” he adjusted his glasses carefully, “No reason to worry, I will be sure to match your schedule, as to not disturb you any longer,” he reassured once more with another small forced smile.

“‘Preciate it man,” Virgil replied in return, “And hey, cool trick with the pen. I used to do a coin behind the ear bit for my nephew, but I never got that good,” He smiled softly himself for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, “I gotta go get ready for my first shift, but thanks again. See ya ‘round”. With that, Virgil left before he could make any more of an embarrassment out of himself. Although, once he closed the door and exhaled properly, he thought that all things considered, talking with Logan hadn’t been so bad after all. It was actually kind of...nice.

However, Logan’s gaze shot to the pen in question as soon as Virgil complimented him on the ‘trick’. His free hand went to his right pocket, feeling for the place where he usually kept the writing utensil for whenever he needed it.

The pen he had placed there this morning still sat nestled in the corner of the seam, protected in the small case to prevent it from breaking. He mentally cursed himself at his foolishness. He had been reckless. It wasn’t often that he was around anyone long enough to have to worry about such a slip.

He needed to be more careful.

“Yes, of course,” he mumbled absently, still staring at the pen. How often had he attempted the ‘trick’ to no avail? Why did it work now? “Have a nice-” he glanced up, but Virgil was already gone.

Logan must have waited too long to reply.

He turned to slip back into his house, his mind elsewhere, the package and his neighbor all but forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil stumbled home from work right at 2:30am on the dot. The stumbling was not from intoxication or exhaustion, but because he completely missed seeing a package on his doorstep. He was able to catch himself before planting his face squarely on his front door, but he still muttered a curse under his breath for his lack of balance.

First that party of 4 that became a party of 12 that stayed past closing until they were completely blotto and now this? It was not his night.

Furthermore, he hadn't even ordered a package of anything recently. Unless it was an early Christmas present from his older brother...

He pulled out his cellphone to turn on the flashlight app on his phone

"Logan Smith, 5301 East Broadway..."

Virgil's apartment was 5303, but their mailboxes were right next to each other.

The delivery person must have gotten the numbers confused.

It was late, but he could still just drop the package on the doorstep... 

As the server glanced over to his neighbor's house, he did see that there was a light on in one of the front rooms.

Talking with Logan earlier had been nice enough earlier.

Maybe, if it wasn't too weird, he could even ring the doorbell…

.........

Logan's teeth worried his bottom lip slightly as he continued to use the small exacto knife to carve the strange symbol into the eight inch by eight inch piece of pale wood. He paused, studying his notes once more to ensure he had the symbol correctly.

'Test 159 Glyph #22 seems to allow for a more efficient energy dispersion. However, the dissipation rate is irregular and yet gradual. I believe by combining #22 with the rapid glyph #14, an accelerated effect could be achieved.'

He turned the page studying the second glyph before making a few final adjustments. If his hypothesis worked, then this new spell would be capable of saving him a large amount of time heating and mixing chemicals during his chemistry studies. It was a real shame that no one had published any works combining the natural sciences with the 'mystical'. The two complimented one another. Perhaps, someone had thought to combine them at one point or another, but the knowledge was lost; an infuriatingly depressing fact.

He turned back to the carving, making the last indention into the wood before beginning to murmur the incantation he had written only moments before.

............

As Virgil came up to his neighbor's door, he heard what sounded like muffled talking

So he was up!

In his brief flare of excitement, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Logan?" he paused as the voice from inside the house paused as well, "Sorry, I know it's late, but I got a package with your name on it. I think the delivery person mixed up our addresses?"

There was only silence.

"Uh, I'll just leave it here outside. Have a good night!" he bit his lip and added with a mumble, "I didn't mean to bother you"

It was soft enough that Logan probably didn't hear it. Which was fine by Virgil, as he felt like a complete moron standing outside a door at G-d o'clock in the morning when he could have easily waited until the sun came up like a regular person.

He dropped the package gingerly by the front door, muttering a quick "Idiot" to himself under his breath as he turned to walk back home.

............

Logan sat the beaker of liquid atop the small wooden cube as he continued to whisper the words. Instantly the water began to boil and Logan tensed. He knew the spell would work quickly but he hadn't expected it to-

The beaker cracked, causing him to jump slightly, his words turning frantic as he tried to rush a counter attack. It was too late, the beaker exploded, sending shards of glass across the small study, cutting his arms and cheeks as he lifted his hands in a futile attempt to protect his face. Smoke billowed from the small wooden square, the screeching sound of his smoke alarm ringing in his ears as he rushed to try and put it out

Virgil heard glass breaking and then heard the fire alarm go off. "Logan! Are you ok?!" he shouted

He heard nothing.

He tried to jiggle the door handle.

Locked.

Any trace of tiredness or reason evaporated as his fight instincts kicked in and he literally kicked the door open.

He was surprised at his own adrenaline fueled strength, but he couldn't focus on that now.

"Logan!" Virgil called, all but sprinting to the area of the house he thought he heard his neighbor's voice come from initially.

He found the taller man with blood running all over his face and down his arms. Logan coughed frantically into his elbow as he finally smothered the flames before him, soot smudging his marred skin. His gaze shot up, wide with shock as his neighbor burst into his study.

"Holy shit dude, what the hell happened?!" Virgil screamed in an attempt to be heard over the blaring noise of the offending bell.

"Virgil?" Logan managed in a strained voice, scratchy from the assault of smog. "What are you-" he cut himself off as the wooden plate on his desk burst into flames again.

"Where's your fire extinguisher?!" Virgil yelled as the desk before Logan appeared to spontaneously combust before them.

"Under the kitchen sink!" Logan called over his shoulder, arms flapping his already ruined jacket against the flames. "Down the hall to the left!"

Virgil ran towards the direction Logan gave him. He opened the bottom cabinet and grabbed the red tubular device. As he ran back to the study where the fire was, he realized he had no idea how to work the damn thing.

"Do you know how to work this damn thing?!" Virgil shouted back towards the man who was attempting to put out the flames with a very crispy piece of outerwear.

Logan blinked in surprise. He supposed it shouldn't be too shocking that someone as young as Virgil didn't know how to use a fire extinguisher... Though Logan wasn't technically too much his elder. He paused discarding the thought and focusing on the issues at hand.

"Allow me," he asked, surprising calm as he held out a hand for the device.

Numbly and without question, Virgil handed the extinguisher over. So much for a knight in shining armor moment.

Silently, Logan took the extinguisher, spraying his desk in a wide sweep, coating his papers and book. He sat the extinguisher down at his feet, staring at his ruined desk. Even as the white foam layered atop his work, the scholar's heart broke.

All his work over the past three months.

Ruined.

Perhaps there was something that could be salvaged-

As he stepped forward to check, the flames emerged once more and he jerked for the extinguisher, dosing them again.

He took another step... fire... foam...

That wasn't- How-He was fueling the glyphs... but they weren't supposed to work like that.

From Virgil's viewpoint the flames appeared to have a mind of their own. It certainly seemed that way when, even after the third time Logan tried to douse the fire, it re-emerged anew. However, after seeing his neighbor's repeated actions, he was at least able to finally figure out how the extinguisher functioned.

"Um, do you mind if I give it a shot now?!" he shouted again, as the alarm was still mercilessly ringing, "Maybe you could try to turn that thing off!"

"Y-yes. Of course," Logan nodded, glancing toward where the smoke alarm sat just above the door. He offered out the extinguisher before retreating for a step stool to do as Virgil had suggested. With Logan out of the way, Virgil pulled back the clasp of the hose and doused the desk himself.

Finally, the flames died down. He walked towards the desk and nothing happened. Virgil let out one final squirt from the extinguisher and the foam pitiful floated to the top of what remained of burnt stationary, notepads and small stacks of loosely packed papers. The alarm died out at right about the same time and a quietude finally settled in around the two men standing equally dumbfounded in the middle of the mess.

Virgil turned to look back at Logan, a small smirk playing at his lips as a sense of pride in finally accomplishing something useful. The smirk died as he looked up at the sight of seeing the dried blood caked to his neighbor’s arms and face.

Logan's scratches and burns had been all but forgotten to him as he stared unfeeling at the desk. Everything was gone. How much could he remember?

"I need a pen!" he finally burst, a flurry of motion as he began digging in the drawers of a nearby table. "Quickly! Check the cabinet behind you! A notepad as well!"

"Logan, I think you might need to go to a hospital" Virgil replied as Logan moved frantically around him. He couldn't tell how deep the cuts were, but surely any red stuff on the outside instead of the inside was concerning.

"I assure you, my wounds are minor," Logan dismissed, abandoning the drawer he had been searching and moving on to the next. "I have to write down as much as I can before I forget it all! Please, I implore you, help me find a pen!"

Virgil frowned. There was a time and a place to be a workaholic, but a trauma fueled panic was not one of them. And he would know.

He got up and went back to the kitchen. There were paper towels on a hanging rack attached to the same cabinet he grabbed the fire extinguisher from. Momentarily, he was surprised that someone who was so seemingly environmentally conscious even had paper towels. Still, it would be more sanitary than a dishrag. As he grabbed for it, he did notice that the texture was different than what he was used to, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. What he did do was grab two sheets and run one under the faucet's cold water. His self imposed mission complete, he returned to the man still frantically focused on searching for writing utensils.

Without thinking, Virgil grabbed his neighbor’s left hand and pulled him up to standing and stared him dead in the eye

"Wait" he commanded with a quiet firmness. Then he started wiping the wet cloth along Logan's arm to clean the cuts.

The hand on Logan had him starting, but he didn't pull away, his mind suddenly having gone quiet. The command barely registered and yet Logan obeyed, his breathing coming in small heaves, his usual orderly dark locks dipping into his hazel eyes as he peered dumbfoundedly at the man attempting to administer first aid. He needed to refocus, needed to gather his thoughts... Virgil was right, Logan's physical health needed to come first. He took a deep breath... held it... released, and repeated the motion.

At closer inspection, Virgil could see that the blood stains had been deceiving. The cuts were shallow and small. But he recognized panicked breathing when he heard it.

“Can you tell me 5 things that you see?" Virgil asked softly, gingerly administering Logan's wounds.

Logan's brows shot up at the question. That was... interesting. It was uncommon for individuals to know the 5-4-3-2-1 coping technique, at least individuals that didn't suffer from anxiety attacks or over stimulation.

He studied the smaller man with renewed interest before replying distractedly.

"Purple," Logan stated simply, gaze taking in Virgil's hoodie before forcing himself to look at the room around him. "Ruined notes, foam, burned mahogany, a graveyard of countless hours of research." His heart was breaking, pain flooding his chest once more.

“Try to leave the morbid adjectives out of it, Specs," Virgil replied wryly, starting to work his way onto Logan's other arm. "How about 4 things you can touch?" he paused "You don't have to actually touch them, just things within reach"

"Right... My apologies," Logan mumbled, trying to ignore the way he flushed at the nickname. He forced his gaze to skim his surroundings again.

"Bamboo disposable towels," he mumbled, glancing at the towels Virigl was using to wash away the small trails of red on Logan's arms. "A cotton polyester blend fabric," he added, eyeing Virgil's hoodie once more. "Polished leather," his desk chair, shoved to the side, "and old book bindings."

"Bamboo? Alright fancy and smarty pants, three things you can hear."

"Your sass," Logan mused with a half smile, "the sound of foam deflating, and... dripping. Also, they are not fancy. Bamboo products are far more sustainable than paper. Bamboo grows at an average speed of 1.5 inches per hour. It is far more environmentally friendly than any other alternative paper option. You really should look into far more renewable alternatives as well, you know."

Virgil let a smirk fully slip out of the corner of his mouth

"I'll keep that in mind" he quipped, "Two things you can smell?” and then unconsciously, before the thought caught up to the rational portion of his brain, he reached up the wet cloth up to Logan's face

He froze, flushing at realizing the intimacy of what he had just done.

Logan also froze at the gentle touch, but again, did not pull away. He inhaled deeply, expecting a sour smell of chemicals and ash, but Virgil's sudden proximity overpowered the stench. He breathed in once more, eyes sliding closed as a smile played on his thin lips. "Warm honey..." He hummed contentedly. The smell brought back memories of his mother's failed attempts at honey cup puddings. "And Lavender soap?" he asked.

"The restaurant’s baklava and my laundry detergent," Virgil mumbled barely above a whisper, but his hands gently padded the thankfully tiny scratches on Logan's face. "Last one is taste"

Logan's brows furrowed as he pursed his lips. "Copper," he sighed. He must have bit his lip a bit too hard when he was searching for his pen. It was nothing major but the realization of its existence made the split sting a bit.

"It's gonna hurt like hell, but the best thing for that is a warm salt water rinse" Virgil replied as he cautiously removed his hand from his neighbor’s face "How're you feeling now, Logan?"

Logan hesitated at the question. How did he feel?

He took stock of his emotions before giving a small nod of assurance, a soft smile spreading on his lips.

"I feel much more calm," he acknowledged. "How do you know-" he began before his gaze caught on something behind Virgil. He jerked into motion pushing past Virgil quickly.

"Daedalus! No!" He gasped, scooping up the very fat three legged orange tabby, who had been about to clean one of its paws after swatting at the deflating foam.

At the sudden change in tone, Virgil instinctively jerked and pulled his hood over his head. He always reacted strongly to sudden loud noises, and the stress of the even had rattled his nerves even more so than usual.

Still, he relaxed and smiled more broadly than he had when he saw what, or rather who, Daedalus was.

“Aww, you got a tripod?”

Also, Logan was a cat person? This man was basically perfect, nearly burning his house down notwithstanding

"A tri-? Ah." Logan nodded as he realized what Virgil meant. "Yes, well," he hummed as he pulled a handkerchief from his pant pocket and began to clean the struggling cat's paw. "A tripod and a Cyclops, which honestly makes his name a bit ironic, wouldn't you say?" Logan chuckled half heartedly as he tucked the cloth back into his pocket and held the cat up so that Virgil could see that the beast was missing an eye as well. "I'm afraid he just showed up that way. Not that I mind.. He certainly helps with my studies."

The animal in question gave a soft squeaking meow as if in agreement before Logan tucked him back into his arms and allowed his eyes to wander over the wreckage once more, his frown returning.

Virgil couldn’t help but follow Logan’s gaze around the room. It definitely looked like the scene of a crime in which there appeared to be a struggle. With fire. Not to mention the-

_Oh no._

“Logan, this is probably the last thing you wanna hear right now, but I did have to bust your door to get in.” He admitted “I’m really sorry, I can pay for the damages, and I’d be happy to pitch in on expenses for-“ he gestured at the chaos around them, but couldn’t meet the taller man in the eye “all this too.”

Logan blinked in surprise at the words, falling silent for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

"A broken door is the least of my worries, Virgil," he admitted, moving towards the entrance to the room as he did so. "I appreciate the offer, but it is completely unnecessary." He was pretty sure he remembered the perfect spell for fixing such damages. If only he knew one to repair his notes...

The clock in his hall chimed, signaling the hour and he blinked in surprise, not having realized how late it was.

"You must have just gotten home from work," he commented as he put the pieces together. "I'm sorry for pulling you away from your time off. Maybe I could make it up to you?" He offered, gesturing for Virgil to step into the hall. He needed to lock up the study before Daedalus decided to try and paw at the foam again. "Have you eaten?"

Virgil was puzzled by Logan’s laughter, but the sound of it, while unexpected, was not unfriendly.

At the offer of food though, Virgil shuffled his feet.

“Naw, I’m alright. I had some bread rolls before the bag got tossed at the end of the shift.”

Truth be told, the thought of eating with Logan made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He could see Logan being the kind of guy who would be able to treat someone to a nice meal at a better restaurant than his. But now that the rush of the evening’s emergency was gone, Virgil was back to his normal painfully socially anxious ways. His feet stopped their shuffling when his ankles felt something fluffy and warm. When he looked down a single eye looked back up at him. It was a welcome distraction, one that calmed Virgil down almost instantly. “I could help feed your friend though, if that’s cool with you?”

"Bread rolls are hardly a meal," Logan protested, taking note of Virgil's awkward stance. He softened at the obvious anxiety, glancing down at Daedalus when Virgil did. "Very well, though I hope you'll take me up on my offer at a later date."

_He said date._

It took all of Virgil’s willpower to calm the butterflies once more as he took in the art and artifacts they passed on their way to the kitchen. His previous tunnel vision focus on the fire extinguisher prevented him from seeing the mounted antique scientific instruments, decorative tapestries, and framed letters in languages he didn’t recognize. He vaguely wondered if the package was something new for Logan to add to his collection. The whole of the interior design was like a classy understated arcane version of Halloween “Logan, your aesthetic is awesome”

Logan's chuckle was barely audible as he flipped on the light in the kitchen. His counters were covered with all manner of science equipment, a large drying rack above the sink held upside down beakers and test tubes. The only part of the kitchen that seemed to be used for what they were intended for was the stove and about six inches of space on either side, for a coffee pot, utensils and jars of what looked like flour, sugar, and rice.

"My assistant would greatly disagree," Logan mused, moving to start a pot of coffee, before opening a cabinet to collect a tin of food for Daedalus.

“Well, you can tell your assistant your neighbor disagrees with their disagreement” Virgil retorted

"I'm sure that will go over well. Logan replied in amusement as he offered out the tin to Virgil before moving to pour them both a cup of coffee, “Roman isn't one to back down from a challenge"

Roman, was that the assistant? “What line of work are you in, Logan?” Virgil inquired as he accepted the tin and bent down to a metal food bowl on the floor

"I restore books," Logan answered simply, "For the most part, though I have the occasional odd request from a few clients. Artifacts here and there, some paintings."

“Any of those books happen to be Greek mythology? Not many people name their cats after the guy who built the labyrinth”

Logan glanced up in surprise, eyes shining "You know the reference!" he smiled "Not many people do. They usually stop reading after high school English courses." He offered out a mug and moved to sit at the table with his own, pushing a small platter towards the smaller man, sugars and creamers arranged neatly on the tray. "A few of the books have been myths, but that is not how Daedalus got his name," Logan grinned, glancing down at the cat as it ate happily.

Virgil couldn’t help but feel some pride at Logan being impressed with him. He could have told him that his parents were classics professors and he had grown up on Greek myths the way most kids grew up on fairy tales. He also could have shared that he and his older brother, Janus, had been mocked for their own names most of their lives, but Janus had gone on to become a lawyer with a beautiful husband and son, while he himself bounced around in the food industry as the family disappointment.

But instead there was the matter of the cat’s moniker, “Was Mad Eye Moody already taken?”

Logan gave a sudden bark of surprised laughter.

"An opportunity missed, I'm afraid," he grinned. How long had it been since he laughed so much? And the fact that he was laughing after all his work had just-

His smile was gone in an instant, the sting of the coffee against his split lip as he took a sip emphasizing his forgotten sorrow. All his work was gone.

“Oh hey,” Virgil said, “Hot coffee on an open wound is a bad idea.” He jumped to the sink to fill a fresh glass with warm but not too hot water “I wasn’t kidding about the salt rinse” he continued as he found a salt shaker on the table and sprinkled a generous amount into the cup. “Swirl this around in your mouth for a minute and spit it out,” he paused, “I know it sounds gross, but it works. I used to chew the inside of my mouth when I was a kid”

Logan glanced at the cup, obviously wanting to protest. Still, he didn't. Instead he took the glass, moving to the sink to do just as he was told. The action stung far worse than the coffee had but he gave no indication of it. Once finished, he rinsed again with regular water.

"Always had anxiety problems, then?" Logan asked absently, not realizing how rude the question was. He wasn't exactly used to socializing if it wasn't mandatory.

“Pretty much,” Virgil replied. He wasn’t even offended, it’s not like it wasn’t obvious “But I have to admit, doing something active when I’m stressed usually helps me the most.” Almost as a case in point, he crouched down again to pet the cat.

Logan nodded, moving back to his seat. "I never had too many problems with it myself. I suppose it may have something to do with my absorption in my work," he shrugged, going back to his coffee. “Although Roman always says I should be tested," he mused, "He thinks I'm... how did he put it? 'Too smart and too stupid at the same time, to be all there in the head,'" he huffed in amusement.

“You know, as basic as it sounds, everyone’s different in some way, and normal is a societal construction based on people, places, and circumstances” Virgil replied. In his head, he had made up his mind that this Roman dude sounded like a dumb-ass and couldn’t see why Logan kept him around as an employee.

"Exactly what I've been saying!" Logan replied excitedly, his ruined work forgotten once more. He let the silence fall between them as he offered Virgil another soft smile. It was amazing that someone like Virgil had lived next to him for so long and Logan hadn't even noticed. The man seemed intelligent beyond his years and... and Logan realized he was staring. He quickly cleared his throat and glanced away. "Are you sure you won't let me take you out to dinner?" He asked, avoiding eye contact as he meticulously straightened the already linear sugar packets.

_Did he say take out to dinner?_

_Like, be seen in public at a dining establishment take out to dinner?_

Virgil took the deepest breath he could without being too obvious he was doing so, “Not many places with food are open at 3:30am. But,” he could do this, “I am free on Monday if you are?”

Logan's smile returned full force. "Monday sounds great," he nodded, "Do you have any allergies?"

Virgil practically beamed, “Only to drunk asshole customers.”

_And coffee actually makes my eyes wiggle_ , he didn't say aloud

However, with a quick glance to the clock, he did feel compelled to say, "Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna go. Just wanted to drop off your package and I don't wanna overstay my welcome" I also want to get some sleep and make sure when I wake up this whole thing wasn't just some crazy lucid dream, was again, something he didn't say aloud.

"Naturally," Logan mumbled absentmindedly in response to Virgil's comment. "Oh... Yes, of cou-" He cut himself off.

A package? Was it finally here?!

"Of course!" Logan repeated with far more enthusiasm. "Yes, yes! Let me walk you out!" He pushed to his feet practically buzzing with excitement.

At Logan’s sudden burst of energy, Virgil couldn’t help but feeling something was off. Maybe he had hit his head before the fire? Maybe he had changed his mind about Monday?

“Ah, no worries man, I can let myself out. Thanks for the pet therapy, Dae” He said down to the cat who had finished its late night snack, “And Logan, if you change your mind, or have something come up, no worries about that either. Just try not to burn your house down again.” He smiled wryly as he headed towards the off kilter front door.

Logan smiled, following him despite the man's words. He had to get the package after all. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way Virgil looked in his jeans.

"Nothing will come up and I certainly won't change my mind." He reassured as he reached for the doorknob. "I will do my best not to lose control of any fires as well," he promised with a sly grin.

Virgil couldn’t help but smile back, actually meeting the taller man straight into his framed hazel eyes. He didn’t know why, but he believed him.

He also felt a wave of ballsy confidence.

“See ya then, Specs” Virgil said in what he hoped was a low and sexy voice, before he winked and made his exit. If anyone else happened to still be up, they would see a hooded young man waltz back to his house with a swagger in his step. And once the swaggering man was safe inside the privacy of his own house, Virgil couldn’t help but pump the air with his fist and practically giggle his way to his bedroom.

Back at the other house, Logan gave a small nod before scooping up the package on the doorstep. He watched the smaller man walk away, smiling softly to himself before turning to head back inside. He mumbled something under his breath as he shut the suddenly fixed door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Unintentional Gaslighting, Broken Bones, Panic Attacks

Logan was quiet as the week went on. 

At least, there were no major fires or loud noises. 

He was far too buried in his work. With the new package and all of his notes gone he was forced to reexamine many of the texts he had spent months on prior, reconstructing as many notes from memory as he could manage, and even experimenting with some of the sigils he had forgotten about.

None of them flame sigils, of course.

And yet, as Monday grew closer, Logan had a hard time focusing. 

Roman had noticed his distracted demeanor, a state that was a bit unusual for Logan when it came to work. Naturally, being the good assistant Roman was, he tortured the cause out of the restoration expert. He then proceeded to go through Logan's entire wardrobe, picking out his outfit down to his socks and tie. 

Logan didn't mind though. He had to admit, Roman _did_ have a fairly advanced taste in fashion, unlike the scholar. Logan was far too focused on studies to bother deciding which tie matched what jacket. It was one of the reasons he had two sets of clothes labeled and pressed for each day of the week (that way he'd have a spare if one were sullied or in the wash). 

Still, it wasn't until Monday morning that his nerves finally set it. It had been quite some time since Logan had been on any form of romantic endeavor with anyone else. On top of that, it had taken him quite some time to even realize that he and Virgil hadn't even agreed upon a time! 

Logan chided himself for his lapse for what felt like the millionth time. How could he have been so dense?! 

It wouldn't take much to fix; all he had to do was stride over to Virgil's house, knock, and ask him when would be a preferable time. 

Then again, perhaps he had waited too long. Would it be inappropriate to ask in person? Logan didn't have the younger man's number. Perhaps a note would be better?

No, that was absurd! It was just a question. What harm could be done in asking? 

What if he was prepared to leave as soon as Logan asked? Should Logan get ready now and then go ask? What if that was assuming too much? What if-

No, no. Logan took a deep breath to calm himself. Everything would be fine. He'd dress now and head over to ask, just in case Virgil wanted to leave then. If not, he could return at the appropriate time.

Yes, that would be acceptable. 

Logan hesitated at the foot of the steps leading up to Virgil's door. He checked his watch again. 

It wasn't too early was it? Virgil said he worked nights and Logan didn't want to interrupt his sleep schedule. 

His eyes shifted to the reflection of himself in one of the windows. He had been right to ask for Roman's help, he would have never paired his pride tie with this coat. The colors brought out his complexion and gave him a bit more life than usual.

He made a mental note to thank Roman again for his help as he smoothed down the silky fabric, trying to do the same to his nerves as he stepped forward and knocked. 

………….

Virgil was for all intents and purposes dead to the world.

His manager begged him to do the brunch AND dinner shift that Sunday night, and knowing that he had a date the next day and could use the extra cash, the waiter obliged and got through it.

That did not mean it didn't drain him dry.

He passed out as soon as he got home, not even taking a shower or changing his clothes before his head hit his pillow. He dreamed of a tall handsome man with green bespectacled eyes carrying him through bonfires. He also forgot to set his alarm.

At the sound of knocking, Virgil blearily half opened one eye. His brain, working solely on autopilot, made him lift his cell phone from facing downwards on the nightstand.

1:30

_Who's knocking at 1:30 in the morning?_

As he blinked in disbelief, his vision became clear enough to make out a small "p" instead of the earlier "a" on the phone’s timestamp.

_Ok, who's knocking at all?_

The exhausted server was about to ignore the gentle wrapping completely, when his autopilot turned off and he remembered exactly what day it was:

_Monday_

_I have a date with Logan at-_

_WHAT TIME?!_

"Shit!" Virgil exclaimed, all but flying out of his bed in his haste to stand as quickly as possible.

Which proved to be the wrong action to take as his foot slipped on an overhanging piece of blanket.

"SHIT!"

………..

Outside, Logan bounced on his heels as he waited, counting the seconds that passed. When a reasonable amount of time passed he waited a bit longer before knocking softly once more. 

Maybe Virgil wouldn't answer. Maybe he was asleep.

Logan could come back later he supposed.

Or perhaps Virgil had changed his mind…

Virgil was probably uninterested. He'd probably just been amusing Logan when the man had asked him out. Logan had been pretty forward. He probably found him far too dull. Roman always pointed out how boring Logan was. Logan never took offense to the words of course. Logan was, indeed, boring. He quite liked that about himself, but it wasn't for everyone.

Logan waited what he assumed was the appropriate amount of time once more before turning to go.

………...

Upstairs, Virgil tried to stand back up, but his ankle very much said no. He tried again and couldn't put any weight on it.

What if it was broken? What if he had to call out of work? What if he couldn't ever walk again? What if Logan never wanted to talk to him again-

_Ok idiot, breathe before you spiral, just text him and tell him what happened_

It was only when he tried to reach back for his phone that he realized they never exchanged numbers.

Which meant there was only one other option, and even if his foot wasn't screaming in pain, Virgil might just die of shame.

Timidly, but with some efforted volume he called out, "Hey Logan, can you hear me?"

…..

The sound of his name caught Logan’s attention and he glanced up at the cracked open window of the second story. 

"Virgil?" he called back. 

The waiter winced at the sound of his name. Two hot tears caked with yesterday's mascara started streaming down his face. Whether it was from hearing confirmation that Logan was indeed there, or because his foot was in even worse shape than he had initially imagined (or an agonizing combination of both) he didn't know. Like a poorly acted character in a vintage infomercial, Virgil had fallen and he couldn't get up.

"Can we make a rain check? I think I just fractured something."

Logan tensed at the news, worry furrowing his brow, his heart race increasing. 

"You're hurt?!" Logan called, already moving for the door. "I'm coming up!" 

He reached for the handle and hesitated. Was he being rude, just barging into the other man's home? 

He backed up a few paces, as he considered it, peering back up at the cracked window. 

"Do I have your permission?" he asked, not wanting to commit a misdemeanor. 

Virgil couldn’t help but let a smirk cross half of his face.

_Guess Logan’s part vampire too_

The brief moment of mirth was silenced however when the fact that the door was locked smacked him.

He was trapped.

He was broken and trapped.

His heart started racing and the familiar first wave of a panic attack came crashing around him.

His throat tightened and he began to shake.

_No no no no no_

As he tried to curl into the fetal position, he inadvertently put more weight on his ankle.

A tortured scream escaped his mouth as Virgil mentally spiraled.

……

After a moment, when no answer came Logan gave in. 

Virgil could be mad at him if he chose, Logan needed to know he was alright. 

The finely dressed man strode to the door with purpose, gripping the knob and-

It didn't budge. Locked. At least Virgil was conscious of his home safety.

Logan mumbled a few words under his breath before trying the knob again. 

It turned easily, allowing him to push open the door and step inside. 

"Virgil!" he called loudly, already heading for the stairs., "I'm coming up."

…….

Virgil's vision blurred over as black spots clouded his vision.

_Hello darkness my old friend_

It had been a long time since it was this bad.

He recalled his shrink, Dr. Picani, telling him that there were actually three responses when the body felt it was in danger:

Fight, flight, and freeze.

Virgil was frozen on the floor, his mind flown outside of his body, and he fought to croak something out in response to the voice he heard vaguely in the distance.

_Run away, Logan_

He didn't want anyone to see him like this, least of all the man below.

He thought he could feel the footsteps of someone running up the stairs, but that was impossible.

_No one is coming to save you_

(Why did Janus' voice always have to be the one saying the bad stuff in his head?)

……

Logan pulled open door after door until he came across Virgil's room. 

The sight of the man sprawled across the floor had Logan's adrenaline spiking. He dropped to his knees, his eyes scanned Virgil carefully.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" Logan asked before noting how distressed Virgil's breathing was. "Virgil I need you to talk to me."

Virgil’s eyelids spasmed briefly. He just could make out two shiny green orbs and a vertical rainbow.

_Too pretty_

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to unclench his jaw. “Ank-“ was all he could muster.

However, Logan didn't hesitate at the murmured syllable. "Don't move, just try to breathe. Deep breaths," he uncovered Virgil's ankle quickly, taking in the sight before him. The swelling had already begun. Logan shrugged off his jacket quickly and loosened his tie. 

A _plop_ had him glancing up to the cracked window as he dug out a pen from his shirt pocket. Daedalus appeared at the cracked window, his fat body squeezing through the cracked window as Logan turned back to his tie, scribbling something on the underside of it. 

"I suppose I shouldn't even bother asking how you got out?" Logan grumbled at the cat as he finished untangling Virgil from his blankets and began wrapping the multicolored silk fabric around the swollen appendage. 

A warmth bloomed into the heat of a fire all across Virgil’s injury, but it wasn't...bad. It was actually kind of soothing. It felt like rubbing your hands by a lit mantle place during the winter. Or a small nephew grabbing onto your leg because he couldn't reach your waist for a hug. The warm thoughts had the effect of easing Virgil's nerves as he finally let out a proper exhale.

Logan sighed as he watched the swelling slowly go down. He waited a moment to ensure that the spell had worked properly before removing the tie and quickly shoving it into his pocket. The ankle looked as good as new.

"It doesn't look too bad," Logan reassured, shifting so that Virgil could see. "It's probably just a sprain.'"

Virgil nodded. Words were still hard for him at the moment, but on the next inhale, he tested his foot. It felt totally normal. 

"You should be more careful, you could have broken something," Logan mused lightly, offering a smile and a hand to pull Virgil up. "Then again, if you were, we wouldn't have the chance to continue meeting like this. It would be a shame if next time did not involve personal injury,"

Virgil snorted as he took the offered hand, "Gotta say, I preferred just recycling. Less adrenaline all around."

"I would have to agree," Logan laughed, helping him to his feet and hesitating to let his hand drop. Daedalus meowed softly, rubbing against Virgil's mended leg and pulling Logan's attention. "Oh," the scholar hummed, bending to collect the feline, "I'm so sorry, he doesn't like when I leave him home. He must have followed me up."

"Hey Dae," Virgil whispered, reaching out to give the fat cat some chin scratches. 

It certainly had nothing to do with the phantom feeling of having Logan's touch still in his hand. 

Somewhere between the fourth and fifth purr from the fluffball, Virgil became aware there was a man in his bedroom. And he was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

The pleasant warmth from before was gone as he felt his hands start to tremble again.

He quickly shoved them in his pockets as he took a step backwards, very focused on the floor and making no contact with the clear green bespectacled eyes above him, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Logan's fond smile faded at Virgil's sudden change in demeanor. He noted the resurfaced anxiety and suddenly felt out of place. "I'm so sorry if I woke you, I just wasn't sure if... when... Well," he took a deep breath, feeling his own nerves surface, "I'm sure it's not as bad as a half charred frantic workaholic who just burned half his study down," he teased lightly. "We hadn't agreed on a time and I never got your number..."

"No no no! That's my bad. I never asked!" Virgil replied although he couldn't help but smile at Logan's self dig, "Although, I don't know if 'half charred' can compare with hallucinating a broken bone out of straight up stress. That's whack even for my brain."

Logan gave a huff of amusement at the words, "I'm not so sure about that. Sprained ankles are often very painful and easily mistaken for broken bones," he tried to reassure. "In a moment of adrenaline, it's an understandable confusion. I'm just glad you are alright."

Daedalus gave his own chirping mewl as if in agreement. 

At Logan verbalizing his concern, Virgil couldn’t help letting a soft smile quirk at his lips as he brushed back his left hand, “Listen, do you mind giving me an hour? I think I’ll be better once I’ve cleaned up a bit,” he chuckled, “maybe we could even meet up at the neutral zone of the recycling bins?”

Logan chuckled back in reply, glancing down at his feet as his face flushed, "That is more than agreeable," he nodded. Before he turned to leave, however, he produced a small notebook and scribbled nine numerical digits before tearing out the page and offering it out. "Just in case there's any more unforeseeable mishaps. Better to err on the side of caution."

Virgil's smile turned into a grin, "I'm glad at least one of us has a brain cell," he said as he reached for his phone, "Hold on, I'll text you now so you have mine."

As Virgil was typing in his number, a thought flashed. He looked up at the finely suited man before him and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you wearing something with a rainbow?"

Logan tensed at the question, hand going to the pride tie that was currently hidden in his trouser pocket, to ensure it was still there. He tried to make the motion as inconspicuous as possible before furrowing his own brows. "Was I?" he asked in response, diverting the question. 

Virgil narrowed his gaze. His older brother was a lawyer now, but when they were kids, even if their parents never seemed to catch on, Virgil could always tell when Janus was trying to cover something up. There was usually some kind of tell, like fidgeting fingers grabbing fabric, small facial tics, or verbally redirecting a question with another question.

Logan just did all three.

_Why didn't he just say yes or no?_

_What does he have to lie about?_

"I don't know," he responded nonchalantly, "Were you?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Logan asked, once again side-stepping the question. He tried not to lie to people, but avoiding topics was another matter entirely. He forced a look of concern once more. "Is your ankle the only area that hurts?"

At that, Virgil shifted his weight onto his now completely fine foot. The foot that had him thinking he was going to have to go to the hospital not moments before. Not only was Logan redirecting, was he-

_Is he gaslighting?_

A cold front of trepidation began to set in.

"Maybe-" Virgil swallowed as he felt his tongue thicken, "maybe this was a bad idea."

Logan's heart rate spike, dread filling him. For a moment he was silent. Was he that transparent? 

What would happen if told Virgil? Virgil would most likely ask why he had hid it from him…

Logan was not prepared for that conversation. 

Then again, Virgil didn't deserve his diversions. 

So, what was Logan to do? There were really only two options: Tell the truth (risk his work, sanity, mental and physical well being), or leave. 

The silence seemed to drag for an uncomfortable amount of time before Logan gave a slight nod, gaze lower. 

"My apologies, I hope you have a pleasant evening," Logan offered, shifting Deadalus in his arms and turning to go. 

"That's it?" Virgil responded, "Damn Logan, I know what I'm afraid of, but what's your deal?"

It wasn't until Logan turned back around that he realized he said it out loud.

Virgil’s face blanched.

_Maybe I did hit my head when I fell..._

Logan for his part offered a sad smile, expression soft as he took in the words. He hesitated only a few moments before speaking, "There is an old Arabian proverb, 'The tree of silence, bears the fruit of peace'," Logan replied. "Anything I say in response to your statement would invite acrimony." He took a deep breath, trying not to allow his own anxiety to show. "I like you Virgil, the last thing I want to do is upset you or hurt you. I know my limits and I believe you know yours. I do not wish to overstep."

_That wasn't a lie_

It had been a long time since someone told him they liked him, and while his foot may not be broken, Virgil's heart cracked at Logan's words.

"I think like you too,” Virgil said carefully, taking in the man holding the wiggling feline before him "I know I’m blunt, and I’m not great at dealing with my feelings, but I'm always honest. Like, just laying it on the table, I don't know what 'acrimony' is. But I do know that your cat's playing with a pride tie hidden in your pocket and-” he paused, “If it’s because you’re not out yet, Logan, I'm sorry too, but I can't."

Logan blinked, glancing down at the tie slightly protruding from his pocket, which Daedalus was indeed batting with his only front paw. He quickly shoved it out of sight once more and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't think you have to worry about that with me, Virgil. I doubt anyone has ever had doubts regarding my sexuality. I am very open about it," he reassured. 

_Then why did you-_

_Virgil, STOP_

Most people were painfully easy to read, but Logan was becoming more complicated by the second.

It didn't mean Virgil had to pry open the closed book.

"Then frankly, in the spirit of being open, I'm very confused.”

Logan nodded, "Understandably." His fingers toyed with the silky fabric in his pocket while the others curled around Daedalus gently. He had practically ruined his favorite tie to heal Virgil's ankle. If Virgil saw the writing on the tie, he would ask questions. Questions Logan was not prepared to answer. 

"There are questions I cannot answer, not at the moment, not as things are. The questions may seem harmless but I assure you they are not and I cannot explain why." Logan took another deep breath. "So, I avoid them. However, avoiding them has obviously caused you harm, and for that, I apologize. That was not my intention. So, yes. I was wearing a rainbow tie. I am not anymore. And if you ask why, I will not be able to answer." He made small anxious circles in Daedalus' fur. "So, if that upsets you, I understand and I will leave with no ill feelings."

"Logan, I can accept all that cuz at least I can tell it's the truth. Just-" Virgil gingerly took a step forward and bravely looked up into the green eyes above him. Eyes that seemed almost as worried as he felt. "Just don't tell me I'm crazy, ok? I got 99 problems, and most of them are about that."

Logan hesitated, relaxing at the words. Or perhaps it was the scent of lavender and honey that followed Virgil's presence. "I will endeavour to make sure I never say or imply such a thing again." He hesitated. Virgil was so close he could practically feel the heat radiating from him. A small stoop would be all that it took for Logan to- "For the record,” he interrupted himself before he could act on his thoughts. “I meant to merely imply a concussion, but I can certainly understand the misconception. I am sorry."

"I twisted my foot, not my neck, Specs" Virgil said plainly, but a smile quirked at his lips once again. Lips that were much closer to Logan's than he had bargained for. Virgil took a breath and breathed in old books and sandalwood. "Okay cool" he said lamely in response to Logan's apology. Maybe he needed to invest in a dictionary to get his vocabulary up to the living SAT book in front of him…

Maybe Logan could read the dictionary out loud to him with his calm and clear baritone voice...

_Thirsty much?_

Virgil cleared his throat and took a step back.

"One hour still good for you?"

Logan's eyes brightened despite the loss of warmth. "You'd still like to join me?" he asked hopefully, shocked beyond reason. 

“I mean, between house fires, panic attacks, and confessions, I could certainly use a cup of coffee and a sandwich." Virgil hesitated, "If you still want to, anyway. I totally get it if you don't."

"No!" Logan rushed before realizing how it could be taken. "I mean, yes! I would love that!" he grinned, already backing towards the door, unable to stop his elated stare. "One hour is perfect," he checked his watch. "I'll meet you here, at your door I mean... not this room, obviously," he paused, "Or you can... or... We can meet at the recycling...." he rambled. 

_He’s cute when he’s flustered_

_Tall, adorkable, and mysterious, what’s not to…_

_Like._

“Logan,” Virgil finally gently put the poor man out of his misery, “I’ll meet you at the neutral zone. I’ll even shower for it.”

Logan's smile widened even more before his attention was pulled away as he stumbled slightly, catching himself. He offered a nervous laugh before glancing back. "Neutral zone... right," he nodded, turning to head down the stairs. Logan closed the door to Virgil’s home behind him, taking a moment to calm himself. He allowed Daedalus to jump out of his arms, glancing down at him with a glare that held little heat. 

"You were no help at all," Logan grumbled before striding down the steps towards his own home, orange tripod following behind. He had plenty to do in the next hour if he was going to deliver on the cup of coffee and sandwich. He checked his watch. It would be a bit close but he was certain he could manage to change his reservations and make the calls. 

No magic needed. 

…….

Virgil felt a little bad for Daedalus being carried so haphazardly as Logan exited his home.

He really did need to take a shower though, he realized he still smelled like the restaurant’s baklava. As he went to grab a clean towel, something Logan said earlier played back: 

_The tree of silence, bears the fruit of peace_

Virgil couldn’t help but remember an old saying from the 1980’s that countered that:

_Silence equals death for fruits like us_

“What are you so afraid of, Logan?” Virgil asked into the void before turning the hot water on to hopefully wash his own fears away.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the hour, Logan was standing in 'the neutral zone’ having changed. He still wore the most of his suit though the blue shirt had been switched out for an identical one (minus the fur Daedalus had shed) and the pride tie was replaced with a multicolored cotton one that was littered with star constellations. 

He was a few minutes early, not that he minded, as he typed away on his screen, making a few more preparations. 

Taking advantage of the currently distracted scholar, Virgil smoothly leaned against the wall of the alley way. His side swept hair was washed, dried, and even had some product in it. He had put on his nice skinny black jeans, the ones without the holes at the knees, his black converse high tops, and a tight but soft fabric turtle neck of deep aubergine. Adorning this ensemble was an unzipped vintage black leather jacket with silver studding. He did not hold back on the eye shadow and liner, though while they were both on the heavier side, they were still executed with taste and skill. 

“So mystery man,” he said coyly with some humor in his tone “where are you taking me today?” 

Logan practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of the other man's voice, fumbling to catch his phone and almost dropping it in surprise. When his fingers were finally secure around the blue and black case, he pressed it against his chest, taking a calming breath before pinning him with a stare. 

"You are quite adept at moving surreptitiously," he commented with a hint of amusement. "Do you make a habit of scaring your potential suitors?" The final word faltered slightly as Logan's gaze shifted across Virgil's new attire and how well Virgil looked in it. 

"My 'suitors' don't usually wear suits" Virgil said slyly with a hint of cockiness in his tone, "Sorry if I scared you, Specs"

He had to admit, flustering the taller man came with its own kind of pleasure. Not that he wanted to push his luck, but damn, Logan was cute when he blushed.

"Yes... well," Logan muttered, clearing his throat and straightening his tie as he tried to compose himself once more. "I find suits to be quite comfortable," he admitted a bit self conscious. "I wasn't 'scared', merely surprised."

"Well, I guess it's your turn next," Virgil replied, thoroughly enjoying this moment for all it was worth, "What's your surprise for me, Mr. Smith?"

Logan offered a soft knowing smile at the question. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise," he pointed out. "Though I did want to ask if you'd prefer to take a cab or public transportation. I wasn't sure how strongly you felt regarding carbon emissions or crowds and which takes priority. I would never forgive myself if I made you uncomfortable." He was beginning to ramble in his nervous state, flushing deeper with every word.

Virgil's coy smile turned into a soft one. No one had ever taken such consideration before for him on an outing, let alone a first date.

"Would you mind if we took a cab this time?" he asked, glancing down at his shoelaces, his eyes following their criss cross pattern, "I'm normally more environmentally conscious, I swear, I've just had a bit of an extra anxious morning."

"Of course," Logan agreed. "That reduces our travel time significantly. I'll have to contact someone to ensure our accommodations are set. Please, forgive me, I do not wish to appear rude." He explained gesturing to his phone. "Would you mind terribly if I sent a few text messages?"

"Not at all," Virgil replied, glancing up at the suitor in a suit, "Mind if I check Tumblr real quick to see if the apocalypse happened? I swear I won't again until after we've eaten."

Logan blinked, not really understanding, but obviously willing to go along with the words. "Of course, whatever you'd like," he nodded, turning to his phone and tapping quickly once more. 

Virgil looked down at his phone with a smirk. ‘Tumblr’ may be one of the few words he could spell that Logan couldn't.

The smirk dropped when he saw a green text message pop up:

_"Thanks SO MUCH for confirming Gavyn's drop off time. I'm sure you TOTALLY remembered tonight's PTA meeting. Anyway, we'll be there by 6, by all means STAY asleep."_

Logan finished his messages fairly quickly and tucked his phone into his pocket. 

"Everything is taken care of. The taxi should arrive in less than five minutes. I hope that is suitable?" He offered with another smile, this one a mix of still present nervousness and excitement. 

"Uh," Virgil blinked the glaze out of his eyes, because of course he would schedule two important things on exactly the same day, "Yea, it's fine, I just, um, sorry Specs, I have to be home by six or I turn into a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?” Logan repeated, racking his brain for the reference he knew Virgil was making. He checked his watch. It was a little past 3:30. "I am certain we can manage that, if you are not opposed to another cab on the way back?" 

"I think I'll have to, unfortunately," Virgil replied sheepishly, "I am sorry, Logan, I'm not the best at adultery. ADULTING! I meant adulting!" he sputtered.

_Oh my G-d I'm turning into my father..._

Logan's brows shot up at the misspeak before breaking into a surprised laugh. "It's quite alright. I am well aware of the responsibilities of adulting," he mused, offering out an arm. "Shall we?"

_Initiating public physical contact, so he is out_

_He wasn't lying about that_

Virgil took the offered arm and was met not only with Logan's warmth, but the smell of sandalwood and old books again.

He didn't dare hope, but he couldn't suppress the equally warm thought:

_This is nice, I could get used to this_

Logan began to lead them towards the sidewalk to wait for the taxi. "I wanted to inquire..." he hesitated trying to decide how to word his question, "How do you feel about museums? I inferred from our conversation the other night that you wouldn't be opposed to one, but I didn't want to make an inaccurate assump-" 

"No, I love them!" Virgil exclaimed, with more excitement than he planned to share. 

It was obvious Logan wasn't accustomed to such extreme reactions to his questions, as surprise flashed across his features. 

"I mean yea, museums are good," Virgil lowered his tone to what he hoped made him sound cooler.

Logan offered another chuckle as the cab pulled up. "Good," he nodded, moving to get the door. "I'm afraid I will have to disappoint today. Our destination isn't quite a museum, though I have an inclination that you will enjoy it nonetheless." 

"Okay..." Virgil raised an eyebrow as he followed behind, "Can I get a hint?"

Logan shot him a sly grin while pressing down his tie. "I've already given you two," Logan teased. "I suppose one more wouldn't hurt." He paused to pull on his seat belt, just as the driver turned to look at them. 

"Y'all know this place ain't gonna be open by the time we get there, right?" the driver asked in a thick southern accent. 

"Yes, sir. I am counting on it," Logan replied. 

"Alright, just don't get upset with me when you find yourself locked out," the man shrugged, turning back to the wheel. 

"Make that three," Logan added in a hushed tone to Virgil. "But if you must have another: We are going to a theater. My favorite one in the city actually," he admitted. 

Virgil was just as clueless with the new information as he was before.

As he buckled his seatbelt, the driver seemed to put the pedal to the metal to speed them off to their destination. In his startled state, Virgil gasped and grabbed Logan's hand.

Logan tensed at the unexpected contact. 

It was one thing for him to initiate, another entirely to be caught unexpectedly. 

He had to make a conscious effort not to jerk away. 

Instead, he gave a small reassuring squeeze, far too focused on hiding his response to bother being embarrassed. 

"We are certainly in no hurry, you are more than welcome to take your time, sir," Logan offered, leaning forward towards the driver. 

"M'sorry," Virgil mumbled, quickly taking his hand away, in spite of the squeeze Logan provided, "Gut reaction. Sudden movement."

He plunged the offending palm into the pocket of his jacket, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the newly balled fist.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid_

Logan provided, what he hoped was, a reassuring smile. "It's completely fine," he commented, but didn't protest at the lack of contact. 

He felt bad, he really did. It had always been an issue with him, one he had never quite managed to hide. It wasn't that physical contact hurt him in any way, or even that he didn't like it, he enjoyed it as much as the next man. He was just... different mentally. Physical contact had his mind going into overdrive, an anxious whirling that was very difficult to control. If he knew it was coming he could prepare himself, otherwise it was like trying to corral a flock of birds with no net. It was possible but very very difficult. 

In fact, that was one of the many reasons Logan's last relationship ended so horribly. 

He hesitated a moment, pulling in the reins a bit before holding out his hand just enough that Virgil could choose to take it if he wished. He leaned in to whisper so the cabbie couldn't hear. "Best provide the extra tether, it seems our driver is not as conscious of state safety regulations as perhaps he should be," Logan teased.

Virgil dared himself to look back at Logan, and sure enough his hand was out.

_There will be speed bumps, proceed with caution_

Virgil smiled sheepishly himself before accepting Logan's offer. He was not yet brave enough to make eye contact again. Instead he averted his gaze out the window in an attempt to try to figure out if the scenery passing by would have the scholar's hints make more sense.

Logan unconsciously mirrored Virgil's reaction. He watched the buildings turn from small homes to businesses and large buildings as they traveled deeper into the city. 

The commute wouldn't be too terribly long, lasting about twenty-five minutes if there were no traffic jams. Still, Logan liked watching the scenery flash by. It allowed himself to think. He hoped Virgil would like his idea. Would it be too childish? Changing his plans last minute was uncomfortable and didn't always work out. It was a gamble. Then again, so was being so forward with Virgil an hour earlier, and that paid off well enough.

He glanced back at Virgil as they began to slow at a light. The look was brief before he was leaning forward to talk to the driver once more.

"Could you take the next right? There is an employee's only parking garage that you can drop us in. The entry code should be in the drop off notes."

"Whatever you say, boss," the other man shrugged, turning on his blinker. 

An employee's only parking at a closed theater? Virgil was just as puzzled as he was at the start of the journey.

A moment later the taxi pulled into a large parking garage with a sign that read 'Restricted: Block E employees only!'. The cabbie typed in the code and the bar raised to allow them entrance.

When the car eventually pulled to a halt in front of the elevators, Logan slid out of the car and held open the door for Virgil to exit as well. "I know it's not much to look at now, but I assure you the view inside is quite spectacular," he offered, becoming more nervous the closer they got. 

Virgil carefully made his way out of the car, the fact that Logan opened the door for him twice now not going unnoticed.

"You're not gonna make me close my eyes, are you?" he asked.

Logan chuckled softly, closing the door and moving to call the elevator. "While I am enjoying my attempt at mystery, your safety is far more important," he paused, realizing he hadn't really answered. "No, you don't have to close your eyes."

"For the record," Virgil replied as the elevator dinged upon its arrival, "Your attempt is successful, I still have no idea where you're taking me."

Logan grinned with pride as he pressed the floor they needed and the doors slid closed. 

It was only a few seconds before they were sliding open again to reveal a slender man leaning against a railing in a dimly lit hallway. A loud sucking noise echoed as he emptied his iced coffee and peered at them over dark glasses. 

"It's about time you got here," the man sighed with far too much sass in his voice, a striking personality when compared to the security uniform he was wearing. "You're lucky I tolerate you Lo-Lo. You're keeping me from my beauty rest."

"It's good to see you too, Remy," Logan greeted simply, before motioning to his date, "This is Virgil."

The guard tipped his head down low enough to peer over his glasses, eyeing Virgil with an undeterminable expression. "I'm sure it is," Remy replied confidently before turning on his heels, obviously expecting to be followed. "Well, come on then. I haven't got all night."

Logan shot an apologetic smile at Virgil before hurrying after the guard. "He's a bit hard to grow accustomed to, but he's not as harsh as he seems, I assure you," he whispered as Remy led them to a large pair of double doors and dug out his keys to unlock them. 

_He must normally work the evening shift too, I can respect that._

"What's your poison, Remy?" Virgil called after their shaded leader, "I've been known to step in as a barista from time to time."

Remy unlocked the door, hand on the bar as he turned to answer. "Gurl, it all depends on my mood and the weather! If it's cold, I have to have my Blonde Caffe Americano or Flat White, though the iced versions are fire! Then again, if I want straight caffeinated heaven, Blonde Roast, no cream extra sugar! Then of course, you can't beat a extra creamy Nitro cold brew!" Remy fanned himself, "Ugh! If a man could be any drink I'd need him to be tall, dark, and covered in syrup!"

"Remy," Logan called flatly, amusement sparkling in his gaze, though he kept his expression even.

"Guuurrl! Don't 'Remy' me! He asked," the security guard responded pushing open the door to a large domed auditorium.

From where the three stood, large red seats, obviously built to recline, circled the room on an incline. They all faced a small platform in the center when a desk was pushed to the side and a large blanket was spread on the floor. 

Virgil paused in the entryway, looking up toward the curved ceiling and watching it change from a delicate indigo haze into a projection of the night sky.

He recognized the constellations of the zodiac alongside Canus Major and Canus Minor twinkling gently against a deep purple hue and faint shimmering rays of aurora borealis.

It took his breath away as he stood soaking it all up in stunned silence.

Logan hung back, watching Virgil take in the projected sky.

Remy lifted a hand to lock the door in the open position before stepping back next to Logan.

"I like this one," the guard whispered softly, "Don't mess this up."

"I have no intention of doing such," Logan replied, his gaze still on Virgil. "If this afternoon goes well, of course."

"Yeah, well, that's what you said with the last one. Sorry not sorry if I don't trust your judgement, Boo."

That definitely got Logan's attention, pulling his gaze, now a glare, to the man as he brushed past nonchalantly. "You know where to find me if you need anything!" Remy called behind him, already turning a corner towards the security station. 

After his initial awe, Virgil realized he hadn't recognized the location from the drive because they went through the back. However, this place was not unfamiliar to him

His father used to take him and Janus here when they were kids. He remembered Dad used to earn side eyes from the presenters because he would unsuccessfully whisper to them extra details about the origins of the star names as the lectures were happening.

_"Orion had puppies, kiddos!"_

Virgil snorted out loud at the memory.

The sound had Logan's attention back on the younger man as he stepped forward. 

"What's so amusing?" Logan asked curiously, moving next to him and peering up as well. 

"I haven't been here in years and the memories flashing back are, well..." Virgil hesitated, "I don't know if they're actually funny or I just remember thinking they were at the time."

"I suppose I can understand that," Logan nodded. "Memories are fickle like that." 

He finally glanced back down at Virgil before motioning towards the picnic set up in the middle of the planetarium.

"Shall we?"

Virgil's gaze fell from the sky and into Logan's hazel green eyes.

They looked like two planets carrying their own internal shining light.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Virgil’s voice whispered before he could tell his mind to keep his thoughts to himself.

Logan's gaze softened at the words. He knew he should feel flattered or even prideful, but honestly he just felt... sad. 

Virgil seemed like a wonderful individual. The fact that someone hadn't taken the time to think of something as simple as this was a bit heartbreaking. Granted, he doubted there weren’t very many people who could gain access to a planetarium after hours, but it wouldn't be too much trouble to drive out of the city limits and sit under the actual night sky. 

"Well, I am certainly glad you like it. I was worried it might have been something you were disinterested in," he admitted, finding himself meeting Virgil's gaze and pausing, his thoughts suddenly frozen in place. 

"I'm very interested," Virgil replied. It was a good thing the lighting in the theatre was tinted blue, otherwise he'd be afraid Logan could see him blush.

Logan didn't notice himself leaning in, honey and lavender filling his senses until-

'Please proceed to your seats in an orderly fashion!" a loud pre-recorded announcer's voice came, making Logan jump and step away in embarrassment at his lapse. He took a moment, averting his gaze as he cleared his throat and straightened his star studded tie.

"Excuse me," he mumbled moving down the aisle to the desk where the control panel sat. 

"The show will start i-" the voice continued, cutting off as Logan hit a few buttons. 

Virgil had to physically restrain himself from giggling by placing his hands over his mouth.

"I guess the stars are on autopilot on Mondays,” he managed to verbalize.

"Remy may be useful in gaining me access whenever I need it, but he hasn't quite figured out how to operate the dome," Logan admitted. He glanced up, rolling a spherical knob with expert precision. The stars and planets zoomed across the sky slowing when a familiar constellation set began to drift into view. 

_The puppies!_ Virgil thankfully did not say out loud

"Ah yes, the canines, following loyally behind Orion"

_Yea, that sounded more academic_

Logan's gaze shot to Virgil at his words. 

Would this man ever cease to surprise him? Awe was painted unbidden on his features. 

"That's right," Logan nodded, staring for a long moment before turning back to the controls. The sky shifted, slightly this time to bring in the constellations in question.

"Sirius, the brightest star in Canis Major, the Great Dog. It's actually the brightest star in the sky by virtue of the fact that it is bigger and brighter than the sun and one of the closest on record, only 8.6 light years away." The star twinkled on cue before the lines of the constellation appeared. 

"To the Cherokee," Logan continued, obviously enjoying the chance to share something he was so passionate about. "The Dog Star, Sirius, was one of the two 'barking dogs' of the sky, the guardians of the Path of Souls, known today as the Milky Way. They believed that when you died, you had to take food along with you to travel the path, offering it to the dogs to gain passage, much like Charon, the ferrier of souls in Greek mythos. The Greeks believed them to be hounds as well, though that is a far more well known story, in which-" he cut himself off with a frown. 

"Forgive me," he murmured, averting his gaze in embarrassment, "I tend to ramble."

"Well, I'm a bit rusty on the B-sides of the Greco Roman classics myself," Virgil mused, brushing his hair back haphazardly with his hand to stare back up the projection, "I was just now trying to remember if Daedalus had a star, but I don't think he does. They did name one after Icarus in the last couple of years or so. It’s the furthest visible star, distance wise, off of Leo, I think. I guess the closest constellation for Dae’s name twin would be the Northern Crown, but that's kind of a stretch cuz Ariadne got it after the Minotaur’s death-" he chanced a glance back at the man at the control panel, "You're a much better rambler than I am, Logan."

Logan listened intently to Virgil talk about the stars, his embarrassment forgotten, at least until the conversation shifted back to him and he flushed. 

"If our first meeting is anything to go by," Logan commented, tapping another button before moving to sink down onto the blanket as the stars lazily revolved above, "I'd say that is most likely due to practice," he teased, "You didn't seem like you enjoyed talking much, while I never seem to be able to stop," he flushed again.

"I'm not always great with new people. I have to take a beta blocker before I start my shifts," Virgil admitted, his gaze moving downward to his high tops, "Also at work, there's more or less a script to follow: read the specials, take the order, give them their order, ask if they want anything else, drop the check, say thanks on their way out. It's not so bad once you get in the swing of it. But having to confront the handsome guy next door about weird late night noises," Virgil chuckled, daring to meet Logan's bespectacled eyes again. "There's no set script for that. I checked the internet. Nothing came up."

That earned another laugh from the restorer. 

He seemed to do that a lot around Virgil.

"I suppose there wouldn't be," he moved to open the large insulated bag next to him and began setting out a number of items: two wrapped sub sandwiches, two mugs, a thermos. "I suppose that is yet another thing I should apologize for," he didn't sound too distraught, but it was obvious that he felt bad about messing up so much. "Though I have to say, you did pretty well after breaking down my door and putting out my study. I take it that was scripted?" he teased lightly.

"Naw, that was all improvisation," Virgil smiled. He plopped to sit down within a respectful distance of the scholar on the blanket, "How is your house by the way? I meant it before, I can help out if you'd like. I actually do know how to use some tools, even if I had to learn on the fly how to activate your extinguisher."

Logan shook his head, "There's no need, my study and door are both fully restored," he admitted. He opened the thermos slowly, careful not to spill any of the liquid inside. "I know you mentioned coffee, but I hope you don't mind hot chocolate instead. I felt that it would be a bit more fitting considering the scenery," he explained, pouring the rich dark liquid into one of the mugs. 

"I don't mind at all," Virgil said, his grin growing even brighter, "to be honest, though I can make a mean latte, I'm not really a consumer of the bean juice. Caffeine and anxiety go pretty bad together."

"Caffeine and autism aren't a perfect match either," Logan acknowledged with a shrug, offering out Virgil's mug, "Though I do enjoy a cup now and again," he offered with a smile. "At least when I have to deal with more than one or two people throughout the day."

"I guess you filled your quota today then between me and Remy" Virgil teased as he accepted the mug and took in a hearty sip.

The warmth that enveloped him reminded him of the warmth he felt around his foot after Logan had arrived.

That provided him some pause.

"Logan-“ Virgil started softly as he focused his vision on the light steam coming from his cup, "What shouldn't I ask you about? You're doing a lot for my comfort, but what can I do for you?"

Logan had been lifting his own cup to his lips when Virgil's question rushed at him, taking him aback. 

He gave a small huff of laughter. "No one has ever asked me that," he admitted, losing himself a bit as he considered how he wanted to answer. "Honestly, I am not sure how to respond. I suppose, there is nothing at the moment. I can't answer your original question because it depends on many variables. I suppose, everything I would need, you've already provided," Logan explained, not really comprehending how his words could be taken. "You've accepted the boundaries I've requested, and with very little pause. I don't think there is much more I would venture to ask for, much less expect. If anything, it is far more than I deserve."

"I do have two questions I would like answers to," Virgil breathed, comforted once again by the smell of hot chocolate and a hint of sandalwood in the air, "First of all, should I invest in stronger front door security? Because I know I locked it when I came home yesterday." He looked up, "I don't have to know how you got in this morning, but my nephew is spending the night tonight, and I need to make sure he's safe when he's with me."

Logan's nerves shot up at the mention of questions, but as Virgil continued, the thin layer of ice he always placed around his heart melted just a little bit more. 

"No," Logan chuckled. "No, your security system, locks included, are in completely working order, at least against human intruders. I can't say the same for a certain one eyed cat." 

_Maybe he is a vampire then?_ Virgil thought briefly. 

But that was silly, he literally had just seen Logan in broad daylight.

"And you?" Virgil continued in earnest, "Are you safe from whatever it is you can't tell me?"

That had Logan grinning from ear to ear as he tried to suppress another laugh. Virgil's concern was so endearing, he didn't want the man thinking Logan was laughing at him; not when he was being so sweet. "As safe as I am from anything outside of my own reckless stupidity." He paused, "Yes," he clarified, "I am perfectly safe."

"Cuz FYI, I already put the fire department on speed dial," Virgil admitted, taking another sip of hot chocolate as a liquid reward for his own courage.

"A wise decision," Logan replied, allowing the laugh to finally bubble up. "As have I." 

Logan's laugh was as rich as the warm cup of chocolate Virgil held in his hands. 

He could get used to hearing it.

"Cheers," he said, extending the mug out in front of him, "to safer nights and starry skies to light them."

Logan lifted his mug, "And if our souls may set into darkness, may they rise in perfect light, for our love of the stars is too fond to be fearful of the night," Logan responded, without pausing to consider his words. The moment he realized his poetic slip, he flushed, hurrying to hide behind his mug by taking a long sip. 

For his part, Virgil took in Logan's words and reaction and waited patiently for him to finish his drink.

Then he gingerly slid himself over to sit side by side next to the scholar. When the taller man didn't protest, Virgil slowly extended his hand out the same way Logan had in the cab ride.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Logan."

Logan eyed him, as if trying to discern what Virgil was doing. Slowly, realization dawned on him and his smile bloomed almost instantly. 

Virgil was asking permission to initiate physical contact. 

What had given Logan's adversity to it away? 

Had it been how tense he was in the cab? 

Logan's own silent request that Virgil was now mirroring? 

Or was Virgil just familiar enough with the signs? 

Did he know someone like Logan? It was a bit hard to believe if that was the case. 

Even Virgil did, would he have taken the time to notice such minute tells?

As Logan met the younger man's eyes he knew that he would have. 

He might not have known Virgil for more than a week or so, but it was obvious that he was different. 

Virgil was something Logan had never encountered before; something new, something unknown, something worth studying.

Logan took the offered hand, entwining their fingers like it was the most natural thing in the world, before turning back to join Virgil in watching the stars go by.


	5. Chapter 5

After Logan took his hand, Virgil fell into an ease he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

He munched on his sandwich as Logan kept telling him more stories about the stars. Some he knew, some he did not, but all of it sounded fresh and new with Logan’s voice doing the telling.

At exactly 5:15pm, Logan suggested that they head out so that Virgil would be precisely on time for Gavyn’s drop off.

At 5:25pm, after patting Remy on the shoulder to say goodbye (and to wake him up for the rest of his shift), they went back to the parking garage to meet their new cab driver to take them back to their houses. The stars must have truly been aligned, because traffic was shockingly minimal and the new cabbie was much more conscious of the road rules than the previous one.

On the ride, when Logan initiated hand contact, Virgil once again took it and both men settled into a simple quietude as they watched the world go by out the windows.

 _It’s like he’s taken care of everything,_ Virgil thought to himself.

For once, it felt like everything was going his way.

Then, at exactly 5:50pm, just as the cab was reaching his house, he saw a bright yellow sports car parked outside his house and two figures sitting on his stoop.

Logan slid from the cab, just as he had done before, and held the door open for the other man. His attention was drawn to the two individuals sitting at the base of Virgil’s door step. He had seen the car once or twice before, it wasn’t exactly subtle, but he had never cared enough to find any interest in his neighbor’s visitors.

“Friends of yours, I assume?” Logan asked, glancing back at the younger man.

Virgil froze. _Are we late?_ No, Logan had made sure they would be on time. He felt his hands start to tremble, so he shoved them in his leather jacket pockets.

“Fam,” he managed to say lowly before closing his eyes longer than a blink.

_Breathe_

_In 1,2,3,4, Hold 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_

He opened his eyes and saw Logan standing above him as he exhaled for an even 8 seconds.

_Everything is ok_

“Sorry Specs,” Virgil said as he finally stood out of the cab.

Logan had paused to take in the way Virgil closed his eyes. The restorator knew what stress looked like. That paired with the preexisting knowledge of Virgil’s anxiety, he could recognize that the man needed a moment to himself and support if necessary.

When Virgil stood, Logan didn’t move to offer out an arm as he had done so before. Logan’s thoughts went back to Virgil’s verbal concern regarding whether or not Logan was ‘out’. Had it been an outward manifestation of his own state of existence? If so, Logan wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the issue. He certainly wasn’t hurt, though perhaps a bit curious.

“Family can be difficult,” he acknowledged with a nod, pointedly not looking back at the two people behind them. “How would you like me to proceed?” he asked cautiously, his voice as unwavering as always. “Would you be more comfortable if I walked you to your door, or perhaps you’d like us to part ways here? I assure you, these are sincere questions, I will not be disconcerted by your answer, whatever it may be.”

Virgil looked up at the man as he considered his options.

Logan offering to walk with him to the door to meet his family was sweet, but then what?

How would he introduce him?

_Neighbor? Dude I just went on a day date with? Boyf-_

No, it was too early for that last one…

If Logan left him here, Virgil could save him from those questions himself.

And from Janus.

But then he’d be left to answer them on his own.

Would he be able to handle it?

“How would you feel about playing with fire again?” Virgil asked. The metaphor may be too soon, but he knew from experience it was pretty appropriate.

Logan tilted his head, brows furrowed in obvious confusion. “Well, to clarify, I wasn’t 'playing’ with fire,” Logan stated, “I was in the middle of an experiment that simply managed to grow a bit unruly.” He straightened his glasses. “If you’re asking me to set my study on fire as a distraction, I admit, I’m not quite sure how effective that will be. Though, I suppose I could do so, if you wished.”

Virgil had to look down at his shoelaces as his grin spread, “I meant, do you wanna meet my brother?”

“Ah,” Logan huffed, the realization hitting him. “That makes far more sense.” He gave a small chuckle at his misunderstanding. “I suppose I have no qualms regarding the idea, if you don’t.”

“I gotta warn you, he’s, uh” Virgil paused

_A snob? A bloodsucking lawyer? The absolute bane of my existence?_

“Well, he can be…”

_Intimidating? Conniving? Fucking evil if he hates you?_

“…difficult.” Virgil finally settled on, but he still couldn’t quite make eye contact again with Logan.

“I look forward to it,” Logan replied, hoping his smile was reassuring. It was the truth. For the most part, Logan enjoyed 'difficult’ people. They tended to be blunt, so much so they were considered harsh, which he found refreshing. That was one of the many reasons he had cared for his ex so thoroughly. That wasn’t to say Logan was bullet proof, far from it, but not being about to pick up on every time someone meant to insult you had its perks. Society wasn’t exactly kind to neurodivergent individuals.

“However, I am sure he will not be amenable to deference if we continue to converse here on the sidewalk,” he pointed out, finally closing the cab door.

That much is true, Virgil thought to himself, hands still firmly balled up into fists inside his jacket. They had stopped shaking at least.

“Shall we?” he asked, nodding towards the two people on his stoop

Logan gave a nod, allowing Virgil to take a slight lead, but following after so that they were practically side by side.

Virgil and his brave date didn’t get very far when a cry was heard rushing towards them.

“UNCLE VEE!” the smaller figure from the stoop screamed as he ran down the path and without warning jumped himself into Virgil’s arms.

Thankfully Virgil’s reflexes when it came to hyperactive 7 year olds were laser sharp as he instinctively caught the one in question with a gasp.

“Hey Gav!” he exclaimed as his heart filled to the brim, “How’s my favorite nephew?”

“I’m your only nephew!” Gavyn giggled while squeezing tightly.

“Oh yea? I don’t remember the other one being so heavy” Virgil teased, although there was some truth in it. _When did Gavyn grow up so much?_

Logan had taken a step back as the child bounded into Virgil’s arms, not wanting to get in the way. He watched the interaction silently, heart warming at the way Virgil spoke with his nephew. Logan didn’t do well with children, but this one was adorable.

“So sorry to interrupt your bustling social life with something that’s been on the schedule since September,” the voice from the taller figure from the stoop called out lazily.

Virgil held the child just a little bit more tightly himself as he met Janus’ gaze “You did say 6,” he replied with a hint of ice in his tone. He just hoped it wasn’t enough for Gavyn to notice.

“Uncle Vee, you’re squishing me!” a small voice squealed dramatically

Virgil’s focus was pulled immediately back to the child in his arms. “Ok buddy, it’s down time” he said, bending his knees so Gavyn could step out himself. Once released from his grasp though, Gavyn grabbed a hold of his hand.

“You look cool today, Uncle Vee,” the kid said as he started swinging his arm, “You look like if Danny from Grease was a vampire.”

Logan couldn’t help another small smile, this one far more genuine, at Gavyn’s word. He would have never made the comparison, but it was very astute. He had to agree with the young boy.

His eyes were practically glued to the two of them, making a mental note regarding Virgil’s ease with children. An ease Logan did not share, unfortunately. He frankly already felt a bit awkward simply standing next to them.

The sharply dressed man walking towards the group was almost as tall as Logan, but not quite. His presence, however, loomed large.

“You’ll have to forgive Virgil, he constantly forgets his manners,” he said to the scholar extending his hand with a smile, “I don’t believe we’ve met. Janus Sanders. And you are?”

Logan offered the polite smile he reserved for strangers. His hazel gaze took in Janus’ suit and perfectly manicured hair. Everything about the other man screamed professional, and not the kind Logan was used to.He hesitated when Janus offered a hand out, steeling himself for the unwanted contact.

“Logan Smith,” he offered, accepting the handshake politely. “I live next door.”

Virgil couldn’t help but steal a quick side eye at Logan, who had deftly avoided all potential labels like a pro.

To the untrained eye, Janus appeared perfectly pleasant. However, the waiter braced himself for what was probably about to happen.

“Virgil, would you kindly take Gavyn inside your house so he can get started on his science homework?” Janus said, not taking his own stealy eyes off Logan.

“Ugh, do I have to?!” the youngest voice whined looking up pleadingly at his father.

“Oh, don’t you try those big eyes on me, sweetheart. I invented them,” the lawyer replied, at last breaking his concentration to speak to his son. For once, his expression was genuine, softening as he bent down to kiss Gavyn on the head.

“Papa will pick you up tomorrow at school. Don’t stay up too late, it’s still a Monday, ok?”

“Okaaaay.” Gavyn drawled as he dragged his uncle’s arm towards the front door.

Virgil followed obediently, but he glanced behind him as he pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket to pass off to his nephew.

“We’ll play some Portal 2 co-op if you promise to finish your worksheets before I order pizza. Deal?”

Gavyn nodded enthusiastically as he took the keys to unlock the door while Virgil tried to head back to the two men as quickly as possible. Then he heard it:

“So Mr. Smith, what exactly are your intentions for my baby brother?”

Logan’s attention turned to Janus, a brow arching at the question. The question was fairly pointed. Given the context Logan could assume that the possibility that Virgil was not open with his sexuality was out.

That made things fairly simple.

He slid his hands into his pockets, meeting Janus’ gaze evenly. They were close enough now that Logan could make out his heterochromia as both a dark brown and light golden eye sized him up.

“Presently, I intend to ask him on a second date,” Logan admitted in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Surely not at present when he clearly has a prior family commitment and the responsibilities that accompany it,” Janus replied, meeting Logan’s gaze just as evenly.

The scholar’s lips twitched in amusement at the reply. “No, I suppose you’re right. That was a poor choice of words on my part. Thank you for correcting me. To clarify, my intention with your brother is to ask him on a second date, the next time we have a chance to converse privately,” Logan offered.

“I’m glad you are so amenable to correction,” Janus smiled with a mirth that didn’t quite meet his stare, “And should Virgil agree to it, what do you hope will come of this proposed second date?”

“If you are attempting to ask me if I plan to have sex with your brother, I would prefer if you would simply ask. I am not very adept at catching subtleties and try to avoid them when possible.” Logan replied, without much hesitation.

“If _you_ are attempting to shock me with your direct language, I’m afraid you’re in for a world of disappointment,” Janus only smiled even more broadly, “It may surprise you to know that I have no interest in my brother’s sex life, Mr Smith. What I really want to know as plainly as possible is just how casually or not you intend to pursue his affections. Because I can assure you, Logan,” Janus hit his name pointedly, “Virgil does not do 'casual’ relationships. I just want to make sure you know what you’re in for.”

“No attempt was made, I assure you,” Logan shrugged, “I simply do not like side stepping questions. To answer your question, I don’t know,” he admitted. “Though I will say that Virgil is an adult who can make his own decisions, including determining if he would or would not prefer a 'casual’ relationship. I have to admit, I do not know the difference between your definition of ‘casual’ or otherwise, and I would assume, judging from the fact that you pointedly sent him on to speak to me alone, neither does he. The Merrium-Webster dictionary would define the word ‘casual’ as subject to, resulting from, or occurring by chance. In which case, I would argue that Virgil does, in fact, 'do’ casual relationships, considering that neither of us really knew each other on a first name basis less than a week ago. I can say, from what I have learned about Virgil, I highly doubt he would approve of the toxicity of the masculine notion of needing someone to intimidate the individual he has shown interest in. So, to clarify, I believe that is Virgil’s business, not yours.”

“Hey, uh, could the two of you tone your language down to a 5th grade level so I know what it is you’re actually saying about me,” Virgil said softly from his doorway. Because of course he heard every word since “what exactly are your intentions”.

Logan’s gaze shifted to the source of the words. Catching sight of Virgil, his smile turned warm. “He asked about my intentions with you. I told him that I planned to ask you on a second date. Your brother then insisted that you 'didn’t do casual’ and that he was simply ensuring that I knew what I was getting into, at which point I informed him that our date was proposed by a chance happening and therefore, by definition was casual, and that you are an adult that can make your own decisions without the alpha mentality that is largely accepted in our male dominant society and that that is your business and not his,” he translated, making sure to leave out anything unsuited for a child that may or may not be listening in as well. “So, would it be suitable if we were to meet again?” Logan asked Virgil, pausing a moment before realizing he may need a bit more clarification. “Romantically.”

Virgil took in everything Logan said and unfortunately did not have the protection of the planetarium’s lighting to hide his fluster.

Instead in broad daylight, while turning slowly but surely towards the shade of a ripe tomato, Virgil nodded.

Logan’s soft smile turned into a broad grin, his heart skipping a bit. He caught sight of an orange furry blurr darting between Virgil’s feet as Logan’s gaze shifted back to meet Janus’. The scholar felt a bit guilty at putting Virgil on the spot, no doubt his anxiety had spiked, but he knew he could count on Daedalus to ease the tension.

“Wonderful,” Logan commented, still speaking to Virgil despite the shift in focus. “Perhaps we can meet in the neutral zone and discuss the details at a later date. For now, I should get back to my work.” He offered out a hand to Janus, speaking at a more appropriate volume, “It was a pleasure meeting you,” he said with complete sincerity.

“Likewise, I’m sure,” Janus said, not missing a beat to take the extended hand firmly. His face was unreadable. “Virgil,” Janus called back, “Gavyn can either play Portal or have pizza, but not both.” At Virgil’s surprised expression his smile returned, “I may be the bad guy, but it’s still a school night. And Logan,” he released the hand, but his expression visibly hardened “My son is allergic to cats. Please ensure that he has taken some kind of antihistamine before you start having yours over so _casually_.”

The lawyer did not wait for a response from either man as he walked to his yellow sports car, honked twice, and drove away.

Logan blinked in surprise at the mention of Daedalus. The man had to be extremely observant to have noticed the cat.

The restorer stood there for a long moment, allowing his thoughts to process everything that had happened. He had meant it when he had said it was a pleasure meeting Janus. He decided he liked the man. It was obvious he was a very serious individual with a flair for the dramatic, but he also had Virgil’s best interest at heart and Logan could appreciate that. Besides, the banter was actually quite enjoyable. Still, the exchange had Logan’s nerves leveling, not even having realized they were raised.

The fact that Janus had known Daedalus was Logan’s was another mystery entirely.

“Mind if I text you later?” Virgil asked after a moment, “Maybe we could meet up tomorrow night?”

The sound of Virgil’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He grinned up at him, flushing slightly now that his adrenaline was gone. “That sounds perfectly adequate,” he agreed. “Enjoy your evening Virgil,” Logan gave him a nod before starting for his own home.

“You too, mystery man,” Virgil whispered softly as he leaned against the doorway and watched Logan go.

A part of him felt like he should run out and do something impulsively romantic if he only had the courage to do so.

It was his memory of how Logan had reacted to touch that held him back.

At least that’s what he told himself until he heard a much more reasonable excuse from inside his house.

“Kitty!”


	6. Chapter 6

Logan casually headed for his door, hands still in his pockets as he considered his day. **  
**

It had been a good one, all things considered. He hadn’t made a complete fool of himself, aside from the initial incident with Virgil. He discovered something he and his neighbor had in common and on top of everything managed to walk away with a second date. Yes, all-in-all a success.

He paused at his door, pulling out his keys, to glance over towards Virgil’s home.

_‘So Mr. Smith, what exactly are your intentions for my baby brother?’_

Logan hadn’t really had time to consider his ‘intentions’. Did his relationship with Virgil have to be any more or any less than what it was? Did Logan really have to consider what came after their second date? He supposed that he wasn’t required to, and yet he felt as if avoiding doing so was unfair to Virgil. Still, was he prepared to jump into such a serious relationship after his last one? The question held even more weight when considering his studies. A relationship built on secrets was doomed to failure.

Then why had he asked Virgil out in the first place? It had been extremely irresponsible of him.

_____________________________

Over at Virgil’s house, Daedalus sat grooming himself, perched on the small table on the other side of the room, as if he sensed Gavyn's allergy. The 7 year old was absolutely about to not so sneakily grab the cat when he suddenly found himself scooped up by his uncle.

“Oh no you don’t,” Virgil said, ignoring the child’s squirming protestations as he carried Gavyn as far away from Daedalus as possible.

“No fair,” the defeated little boy pouted dejectedly, “I just wanted to pet him!”

“Life’s not fair, kiddo” Virgil replied, planting a kiss on his head to soften the harsh reality, “Schedule is science first, then pizza and Claritin, then maybe kitty time if it’s not too late.”

_____________________________

Logan toyed with the keys in his hands, still staring at the house next to his.

Despite his apprehension, he couldn’t regret his actions. The day had been practically perfect, Virgil even more so. Who could have ever guessed the man had so many sides to him? He was so different than anyone Logan had ever met, and certainly anyone he had ever pursued. Perhaps… If things went well, Logan wouldn’t have to keep so many secrets. Perhaps, he could share them rather than protect them.

He sighed, his body tensing at the idea of having to explain his work to someone else before it was complete. He turned back to his door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

_____________________________

“When are we gonna play Portal, Uncle Vee?” Gavyn asked as he was safely deposited back to solid ground.

“Ah well, your dad said either Portal or pizza, so-“

“Life really is not fair,” the child declared before he promptly face planted into his uncle’s stomach.

“But you know, Gav, Janus didn’t say anything about Dragon Age...”

The second grader gasped in delight at that.

“Science is still first though,” Virgil insisted, and although he was met with a very audible groan, Gavyn did head for his backpack to pull out some worksheets.

_____________________________

Logan shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the small hook next to the door, along with his keys. His shoes came next, sliding into their spot before he slid on his house shoes.

It was nice to be home. He had far more social interaction than he was accustomed to and the well cared for artifacts that decorated his home seemed to welcome him with open arms.

_____________________________

Daedalus watched the interaction between Virgil and his nephew with a cool and aloof gaze. He didn't seem bothered by the sudden movements or loud noises that Gavyn brought, or even that this technically wasn't his home.

Then again, cats owned whatever space they decided to grace with their presence, and Daedalus was no different. He jumped down off the table with his usual resounding plop before striding up to the dining table to search out the chair that smelt of Virgil the strongest and stretching out in the seat.

The feline could sense Logan's worry even from here and despite not liking children, or any other human for that matter, Daedalus didn't need Logan distracted from his work.

That was a Logan problem, not a Daedalus problem.

At least, with the other man gone, the cat had a chance to stretch out on a soft cushion of a chair or sofa.

He was fairly certain that upper management purposely gave the familiar Logan as an assignment to torture him. He wasn't sure what he had done to piss them off, but he definitely deserved a raise.

What kind of cat owner didn't allow their cat on the furniture, or buy them toys or catnip?!

The audacity!

_____________________________

Logan turned to close the door, ready to lock it behind him before catching sight of the blinking red light of his answering machine.

He paused on his way to the study, pressing the play button.

“One new message,” the robotic voice sounded before giving a loud resounding beep.

“Five thirty and you’re still not home?!” Roman’s voice sounded scandalized, “It must be going splendidly if he hasn’t ditched you yet! You must return my call as soon as you get this! Unless fortune has especially smiled upon you and you don’t get this until morning. Then... Well, take your time, Mr Smooth!”

Logan rolled his eyes. That man was incorrigible. Still, a soft smile played on his lips. He supposed it had been a while since he had attempted to court anyone, but so far he regretted nothing.

His cellphone still in his coat pocket, Logan collected the wireless house phone from its hook in the dimly lit room and dialed Roman’s number. The line began to ring as the scholar allowed his gaze to drift over his messy study.

Books sat open in piles and stacks around the room, crowding chairs, shelves, and tables alike. Loose paper filled with notes were tossed on every surface. A large mound of crinkled discards lay scattered atop the trash bin next to the door. He really needed to clean up. He had been far too preoccupied with regaining his footing in his work to really bother until now.

“Brave Sir Logan had a date!” Roman’s voice sang excitedly on the other end, making the lanky man give a start.

“Roman, there is no need to sing,” he sighed softly, moving to try and straighten a lopsided pile of tomes on his desk.

“I’m going to assume since you’re not calling me at an obscene hour in the morning that you didn’t romance your way into his warm embrace?” Roman said, speaking this time, but ignoring Logan’s chiding.

“That is not only none of your business, but entirely inappropriate,” Logan pointed out, moving the receiver to his shoulder as he hefted a few of the books into his arms and moved to the bookshelf to begin filing them accordingly.

“I share all of my exploits when it comes to my romantic escapades, I only ask for the same considerations,” Roman whined.

“A habit I have asked you repeatedly not to,” Logan reminded. “Your personal life is your own and none of my concern.”

“Ugh! You wound me, good Sir!”

Logan refrained from another eye roll as he bounced the small stack of books in his arms to get a better grip. Reshelving books was quite difficult when arguing on the phone.

_____________________________

“What’s your boyfriend’s kitty’s name, Uncle Vee?” Gavyn asked as innocently as possible as he pulled out his pencil case.

“Daedalus, Day-duh-lus,” Virgil answered, “It’s Greek, like what Gran Pat teaches...” Virgil paused, “Who said Logan was my boyfriend, Gav?”

“Is he?” the little boy asked even more angelically than should be allowed.

Virgil stole a side eye at the cat, as if to ask him _I don’t know, do you?_

Daedalus cracked his eye open. He remembered Logan's last mate. The man that smelt of old cheese and salt water, he really liked that smell. The human also let Daedalus groom his mustache. Not a bad guy as far as humans go. He wasn't sure what to make of this one yet. This one did give Daedalus the adoration he deserved, so he supposed he couldn't be too terrible. Nonetheless, he reserved the right to finalize his judgement at a later date. For now, the cat stood, shifting to lift his tail, and presented his butt before plopping back down, obviously ignoring the silent query.

_____________________________

“Come onnnnnnn,” Roman continued to whine. “What was he like? What did he wear? What did you wear? What did you SAY?!” he gave an audible gasp, “Did you embarrass yourself with one of your rambling lectures? Is that why you won’t tell me?! It’s perfectly alright if you did, it happens to the best-”

“Roman!” Logan snapped, cutting him off as he set the last book on the shelf before moving to hold the phone in a more stable position. “If I tell you will you shut up?”

“Scout’s honor!” Roman replied, tone serious.

“We both know you were never a scout, Roman,” Logan pointed out. “You get itchy just thinking about going hiking.”

“That was one time!” Roman protested.

Logan sighed, he was far too tired for this. “Fine,” he agreed sullenly. He abandoned the books he had planned on shelving and cleared off one of his chairs to plop down into it.

“Yes!” Roman hissed triumphantly.

“What do you want to know?” Logan deadpanned, pressing his temple again in exasperation with his free hand as he eyed his messy desk wearily.

_____________________________

“Just been on one date, buddy,” Virgil replied, taking in Daedalus’ nonverbal answer and trying not to take it too personally, “that’s too soon to be a boyfriend.”

“But he wants to go on another date and you nodded yes.”

“You heard that?” Virgil asked with shock, “What else did you hear?”

 _Please not the sex part_ , the waiter prayed. Janus promised they’d have at least one more year before they’d have to talk about that and the truth about Santa.

“I dunno,” Gavyn shrugged, “He talks funny, like one of Papa’s PBS mystery shows.”

Virgil’s relief turned into a chuckle, “That’s cuz he probably studied really hard and got A’s on all his science homework.”

_____________________________

“Did you kiss?” Roman began, to no surprise of Logan’s.

“No.”

“Lame! Did you at least hold him in your arms at some point?”

“No.”

“Come on, Lo! You’ve got to get over the whole not liking physical contact eventually!” Roman protested.

“It's not as simple as that and you would do well to remember that I am your employer and this is a violation of our contract. According to the policies and procedures manual under the subject title Human resources, categorized under personal-”

“Please don’t,” Roman pleaded, his voice genuinely sincere. “I get it. I’ll let it drop. Can I still ask about the date though?”

Logan hesitated, silence falling between them.

“I suppose so,” he finally gave in.

“Sweet! Did-”

“IF,” Logan interrupted before Roman could get carried away once more, “you keep your disapproval to yourself.”

There was another moment of hesitation, this time on Roman’s part.

“Deal.” The assistant agreed.

“Good.” Logan gave a nod, that Roman obviously couldn’t see before lifting his free hand from his temple and giving a wave.

He couldn’t stand to look at the mess any longer and with Daedalus busy at Virgil’s, he had no one to chastise the selfish use of his studies. Besides, it was a simple spell, small enough that a familiar would not be needed. No doubt the feline would sense the casting and vocalize his annoyance for days, but for now, Logan was too worn down to care.

The miscellaneous clutter on his desk began to tremble slightly before lifting silently off the polished wood, drifting into the air.

_____________________________

“Whatcha working on anyway, Gav?” Virgil asked. He couldn’t even remember what he was learning when he was Gavyn’s age. To be fair, that was right around the time his mom got sick and a lot of his “behavioural issues” started to manifest.

_Thank G-d the only things he has to worry about are his grades_

“Recycling and clean energy,” the little boy replied as he started to write his name and the date at the top of his homework.

“Oh dude, that’s the most important thing in the world right now! You’re gonna save the planet with that powerful knowledge.”

 _Or meet someone by recycling bins_ , his brain couldn’t help but tag on silently.

_____________________________

“Alright, so… What did you wear?” Roman continued.

“I chose the rainbow tie,” Logan answered, watching the books drift into their rightful place before working on the next section.

“Oh! I love that one!” Roman exclaimed.

“Unfortunately, I’m afraid I soiled the silk. I was forced to switch to my constellation tie before the outing even began. Which reminds me, at your next convenience I need a few articles taken to the cleaners.” Logan explained.

“Ugh! For such a genius, you’re as bad as a toddler when it comes to clothing!” Roman grumbled.

“Does that mean you’ll take care of it?” The scholar asked.

“Yes,” Roman answered before quickly moving on. “What was he wearing?”

“Black,” Logan answered simply, moving his hand through the air to separate the floating papers from the books.

“Well, that’s specific.” Roman’s tone dripped with sarcasm.

“Really Roman, I would rather not spend all night describing in detail the wardrobe that probably took all of twenty minutes to pick out,” Logan huffed, watching the trash tie itself up and move towards the door.

“Alright then Lo, why don’t you tell me everything that happened instead of me having to ask so many questions?! Did you at least go to the darling cafe I suggested?”

Logan fell silent. An awkward amount of time passed as a duster flew across the room, cleaning every surface as books continued to lift slowly.

“You took him to a museum didn’t you?” Roman deadpanned.

“No,” Logan stated simply, “I took him to a theater.”

“For the last time, the Planetarium isn’t a theater!” Roman cried in exasperation. “However, considering how late you’re calling me, I’m going to assume he didn’t hate it.”

“Your assumption would be accurate,” Logan acknowledged.

“Well, go on! Tell me everything!”

Logan gave an insufferable sigh before giving in. “We met on the lawn between our houses, and took a cab to the theater-”  
  


“A cab? How normal of you! Weren’t you worried about emissions?” Roman teased.

_____________________________

“What I don’t get is if grown ups know some energy is good and some is bad, why do they use the bad energy at all?”

“Habit.” Virgil quipped automatically. Then he remembered who he was talking to, “I mean, it’s complicated because of history.”

Gavyn tilted his head at that, “But this is science class…”

“It’s all connected, bud,” his uncle smiled softly, “You’ll learn more about it in 3rd grade.”

_____________________________

“Would you like me to continue or not?” Logan countered.

“Right. Sorry.” Roman sounded anything but.

“I managed to keep our destination a surprise and he seemed pleased,” Logan continued.

“Oh come on Logan! You can’t pull the I’m-an-emotionless-robot with me! I know you better than that!”

_____________________________

“Uncle Vee,” Gavyn hesitated before circling his first multiple choice question’s answer, “can I ask you something not about school?”

“You can always ask me anything, Gav.” Virgil said with complete sincerity.

The little boy looked up at him with kind but inquisitive eyes, “Why don’t you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or friend friend?”

_____________________________

Logan flushed, falling silent for a moment. “It was… Nice,” he managed just above a whisper. “Virgil was… Well… I hadn’t really appreciated the type of aesthetic Virgil manages until now,” What was it that the young nephew had said? “He looked like a mix of the main character from a 60s Broadway musical and a Victorian gothic novel protagonist.” Logan waited for Roman to tease him about the comparison.

“Oh he sounds gorgeous!” Roman breathed in awe. “Keep going! I’m listening.”

_____________________________

Virgil sighed and instinctively reached his open palm out to Daedalus. When the cat leaned into his touch, the man provided him with some scritches so he wouldn’t have to look his nephew in the eye. “I’m pretty hard to love, kiddo. I got a lot of brain problems, and that makes things harder.”

“But I love you. And Daddy and Papa and Gran Pat love you.”

That had Virgil meeting his nephew’s gaze with eyes that had more water in them than he’d admit to, “I love you too, Gavyn and don’t you ever forget that. It’s just different when it’s family versus when it’s other people.”

“Why?”

“Ow!”

Daedalus had bit Virgil’s hand, fangs digging into his palm. It wasn’t a hard bite, but certainly a solid warning nip. He had obviously been enjoying the affection, but he needed to prove his dominance.

The quicker this new human knew who was in charge the better.

The orange tabby slid from his seat and strode for the door as if he had done nothing wrong. He could sense Logan sitting smugly in his office breaking the rules. Logan would argue that he was ‘merely stretching them’, but Daedalus knew better. Logan had been assigned to him so that Daedalus could keep him in line, and he was not about to allow these newcomers to keep him from it.

He mewled loudly as he rubbed against the frame of the door, barely giving a pause before mewling again at a higher volume still.

“I think Day-duh-lus wants to go home!” Gavyn jumped to his feet, his science worksheet completely forgotten as his eyes grew large in a way not unlike Puss in Boots from Shrek, “Can I take him back, to make sure he makes it? Please?”

Gavyn Sanders, nephew and Achilles Heel of one, Virgil Sanders. The man was especially helpless to resist him when he looked at him like that.

“Alright, but come right back, ok? And don’t pet him, you haven’t had meds yet!”

Gavyn barely waited for Virgil to finish before he was running out the door with a huge grin on his face just behind the feline.

Virgil shook his head. That kid was almost as persuasive in getting his way as Janus, just with completely different tactics.

He pulled out his phone to send Logan a quick text to give him a heads up:

“ _Incoming: Special delivery of 2nd grader with tubby tabby_ ”

After a moment, the message went through, but the blue light of his phone’s screen remained exactly the same.

Just waiting to be ‘seen’, Virgil thought to himself as he looked up to the now empty room around him.

_____________________________

Logan’s cell lit up from his coat pocket by the still ajar front door, but he was too deep in conversation on his house phone with his assistant to hear it.

“The blue lights of the stars’ projections gave off just enough illumination to see by. He seemed… well… he seemed nervous but happy. We talked about constellations at first. Did you know he is very intelligent when it comes to mythos? He could name Canis Minor and Major and all the-”  
  
“Lo.” Roman interjected once more. “You’re losing me.”  
  


“Right. My apologies,” Logan offered, clearing his throat and ignoring the way his cheeks heated.

The books and cleaning utensils around him had stopped in their progress, floating haphazardly around him as he lost concentration. “He… He’s smart and funny and… despite the fact that I fail to censor myself or tend to ramble he doesn’t seem to get offended. He’s caring and-”  
  
“Achoo!”  
  
“Bless you,” Logan replied unconsciously.

“What for?” Roman asked, confusion in his voice.

Logan’s gaze shot up, leveling with that of the young boy’s staring back at him.

The scholar rose to his feet, dread knotting in his stomach. The hovering items plummeted to the floor, bouncing and banging loudly against chairs and tables like waves of thunder. A surprise breath escaped him.

“Fuck…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is a mention in this chapter of past homophobia which lead to a violent act of bullying

"Oooo! Logan said a bad word!" Roman's voice sang on the other end of the phone, pulling Logan from his stupor. 

"I'm afraid I will have to call you back, Roman. Good Night," Logan deadpanned, gaze still glued to the young boy standing across from him, holding an unamused three-legged feline.

The scholar pressed the end button before letting his hand drop to his side, trying to decide what to do. 

Gavyn watched the tall man stand after his nose couldn’t hold in his sneeze anymore. Mr. Smith’s glasses shone in such a way that two white blocks of light looked back down at him instead of eyes. Without his dad or uncle nearby him, the child was suddenly acutely aware of how small he was. He was frozen to the spot, taking in everything he had just seen and heard.

And felt. Daedalus was still in his arms fresh from being snatched up, and although the cat let himself be caught, he didn’t make his weight distribution easy to hold as the cat’s good eye drifted over the room. 

The study was a disaster, books littered across every surface, some closed while others lay open. Logan’s attention was pulled to one such book, resting on the arm of the chair just inside the door where Gavyn now stood. The pages were bent in odd angles, no doubt creasing them and damaging the spine. The dread that twisted Logan’s stomach at the sight of the young boy turned into fraying anxiety at the state of his books, his gaze now darting across the scene before him as he hurried to collect the tome. 

In his shocked state he had allowed his precious books to be mishandled and damaged! The horror of the fact that it had been at his own hand was so nauseating, he all but forgot that the child was there or that his secret had been exposed.

When Mr. Smith broke his concentration to attend to the book, Gavyn remained still, but tightened his grip on Daedalus. The feline, obviously displeased, mewed in protest and batted his tail squarely at the child’s nose.

“Achoo!” Gavyn sneezed again, but this time directly into Daedalus’ fur.

Disgusted, Daedalus squirmed from the child’s grasp, deftly jumping out of reach, leaving Gavyn’s face a dripping mess with nothing but his sleeve to wipe the new wetness away. 

“Mr. Smith, can I have a tissue?”

Logan paused at the question, the small squeaky voice somehow cementing the realness of the child. His hazel gaze peered down at Gavyn evenly as he straightened. Logan took in his oversized hoodie, puffy eyes and runny nose. Well, it was obvious that Janus had been serious about the cat allergy, though clearly it was not life threatening. 

He produced a blue handkerchief from his back pocket and offered it out to the child, still trying to decide if Gavyn was playing ignorant of what he saw or if he honestly hadn't noticed. Children had always been an enigma to the scholar.

“Is that a pocket square?” The child sniffled, not yet taking the fabric being handed to him, “My daddy wears those sometimes when he has a really big case.”

"Yes, well," Logan sighed, turning back to pick up all of his fallen books, leaving the square on the arm of the chair closest to the boy in case he decided to take it. Daedalus clambered up into the seat Logan had previously occupied, looking on, his one eye practically shining in amusement at the mess Logan found himself in. "I find that they are far more environmentally friendly than using disposable tissues. I always have one on me, in case a need should arise." Logan was so preoccupied with the wounded tomes before him that he hadn't even stopped to consider why the boy was even there or how he had gotten in.

“But then don’t you just carry your snot around with you all day?”

Logan's mouth twitched slightly in amusement, but he gave no other outwards sign of the emotion. "I don't need to blow my nose that often. Though, I suppose when I do, yes. However, that is not so different from the alternative. An individual spends the entirety of the day swallowing the mucus from their nose. Is it really so terrible that it is in your pocket rather than your throat or stomach?" He asked, hefting the pile of books in his arms back onto his desk before moving to tidy up more of them.

“But you don’t give other people your stomach.”

"Just as I would never give another individual a used handkerchief," Logan replied almost dismissively. "Though I disagree with your point. There are people who donate their organs after death and therefore, do give other individuals their stomachs."

“You’d give someone a used stomach but not a used pocket square?”

Logan paused, back still to the boy. He hadn't even considered that. What an odd comparison. "I suppose I would, yes."

“Why?”

Logan dropped another pile of books on the desk before turning to eye him. "Because the technology to provide a human body with an organ that has never been used has not been invented yet. If an individual needed a new stomach, they would be required to settle for a used one. A used stomach is better than no stomach at all," he explained, not seeming bothered at all by the questions.

“Can I have your pocket square back, Mr. Smith?” Gavyn asked, “And can I go to the bathroom to wash my hands?”

"It's there, on the arm of the chair," Logan offered, gesturing towards where he had set the fabric. "The bathroom is the second door on the left." He paused, realizing that he was about to let a child walk down his hall unattended, priceless artifacts still hanging on his walls. "Don't touch anything.” He'd just have to follow him into the hall to make sure his instructions were followed. "Does your uncle know you're here?"

“What’s this?” Gavyn asked, pointing at a four sided mirrored box, a hand crank on its side, along with a cord attached to a cone. It looked very old, but also well cared for, and nearly irresistibly shiny.

"That is a flame Manometer, a late 1800s replica of Koenig's first model, very delicate, please do not touch it," Logan offered, watching him closely.

“What does it do?” The seven year old inquired, putting his hand down but stepping closer to inspect the physics device.

Logan tensed, but didn't move to interfere. "It provides a visual representation of sound waves, when used properly."

Gavyn’s eye caught something in one of the mirrored surfaces and turned around to walk towards a frame containing what looked like a torn yellow page from a book featuring strange text and an illustration of plants. “Why do you have a picture of turnips?” he asked with another pointed finger, although thankfully he was far too short to actually reach the wall hanging.

"Because it is an esoteric piece from the Voynich Manuscript. I restored it myself," Logan answered. "If I were to make an assumption, it is perhaps the oldest singular item you have ever laid eyes on. Due to this fact I recommend you refrain from going near it."

"What's that?" Gavyn pointed at a figurine on a sconce that looked like a navy blue salt shaker with a tiny plunger protruding from its head

Logan paused, glancing at the vintage 1960's plastic Doctor Who toy. "You don't know what that is?" Logan asked in feigned surprise. At least, he hoped that that was how he sounded. "That is a model of the most dangerous species in the universe. An extraterrestrial species obsessed with the destruction of any other species that does not conform to their societal ideal of purity. A boy of your age should be educated on such matters. How are you to protect yourself without a proper education?"

"It looks like a Dalek made by a 1st grader in summer camp," Gavyn said, daring to look straight up into the tall man's eyes with as much of a raised eyebrow as a child could pull off.

Logan peered back at him unrelentingly. "I have a number of issues with what you just said. First and foremost is that despite its appearance, it is a collectible, and far more valuable than what a 1st grader could manage in summer camp. Secondly, if you knew what it was, then why did you bother to ask?"

"Daddy says you learn more about people by asking them questions than thinking you already know the answer," Gavyn replied simply, "And, I wasn't sure. The whisk part's missing."

"Your father is a wise man," Logan acknowledged. "Wasn't the intended result of our endeavor into the hall to wash your hands?" Logan pointed out, not sure how many more questions he could handle.

"Oh yeah!" the child exclaimed, "Which door again?"

“Second on your left," Logan answered, glancing towards his coat still hanging next to the now open door. He should really call Virgil.

He waited until Gavyn disappeared into the small half-bath before hurrying for his coat, making sure to face the bathroom in case Gavyn should emerge.

He dug his cell from his pocket and caught sight of the blinking light, indicating an unread text message. A brief scan of the text Virgil had sent him had his lips pursing. He really shouldn't have been so careless. 

Gavyn went to the sink, pumped the glass soap dispenser, coated his hands in suds, and turned the bronze plated knobs. After mentally singing 'Happy Birthday' twice, he turned to grab a towel to dry his hands and called out to the man still in the hallway. "Do you need help with your books, Mr. Smith?"

His voice had Logan glancing up once more, tucking the phone away. There was no need to call Virgil if he was already aware his nephew was there. He would need to discuss the appropriateness of a better warning system at a later date however. 

"I don't believe so, thank you." Logan called back. "I'm sure your uncle will be worried enough that you have been gone so long."

"He knows I'm here. I had to help Day-duh-lus come home,” Gavyn said as he exited the bathroom, taking his time with the pronunciation, "I'm good at organizing, Mr Smith. I have the books in my bedroom in alphabetical order."

"I am sure you do," Logan acknowledged. "However, most of these books are very old and very rare. I would prefer to care for them myself. Would you like me to escort you home?"

"Okay," Gavyn said, a little disappointed, but nonetheless accepting of his offer’s rejection, "Can I ask you more questions though?"

"Very well," Logan nodded, finding it a fair compromise. 

"Why does your cat have a long name?"

Logan pulled on his coat, allowing Gavyn to take the lead before answering. "He's named after an ancient Greek architect. Ancient Greeks tend to have fairly lengthy names." 

"What happened to him? Is he still hurting?"

Logan's bows furrowed in confusion. "Hurt? I don't recall anything in the mythos about Daedalus being injured."

"Your kitty," Gavyn replied as they crossed the threshold of the house, "He's missing a leg and an eyeball. Does it still hurt him?"

"Ah," Logan breathed in realization. "Daedalus is quite healthy. I'm not quite sure how he lost his appendage. When we met it was already gone. As for his eye, I'm afraid the veterinarian was forced to remove it due to an infection. It seems his previous owner did not care for him properly. I would postulate that it is most likely the cause to his loss of limb as well."

“That’s sad,” Gavyn nodded solemnly, “but he’s safe now?”

"As safe as he chooses to be," Logan acknowledged, making sure his door was locked behind him before leading Gavyn along the walkway.

“Who’s your favorite Doctor Who?” Gavyn asked next.

"Their name is simply 'The Doctor', not Doctor Who," Logan corrected. "Since they are all the same person, my favorite would be all of them. Though, I suppose you are asking who my preferred casting of The Doctor is?"

“Uh huh,” the child affirmed, pushing a small stone off the path of the grown up gently with his foot.

"I suppose it would have to be Jodi Whittaker, for the strides she has made for gender equality in a television show that has been male driven for almost sixty years. Though that includes a very large hiatus. However, I do find Tom Baker quite attractive," he considered aloud.

“I think David Tennant’s the funniest and the scariest at that same time.” Gavyn responded, “I wish there’d be a black Doctor though.”

Logan's lips turned into a half smile at that. Gavyn seemed like a good kid. "As do I."

“Mr. Smith,” Gavyn hesitated for the first time since he started his line of questioning, “is your magic a secret?”

Logan didn't even bother to try and hide the soft smile that bloomed on his lips as he paused to peer down at the young man, "I'm afraid it is. Or at least, I hope to keep it that way for a little while longer. Do you think you can help me with that?"

Gavin nodded, even more solemnly than before, “Does Uncle Vee know?”

"Not yet," Logan admitted, his smile fading at the question. "Virgil and I have only just met really, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with him knowing. Still, I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Do you understand?" he asked with sincerity.

Gavyn looked up at the man, “When Daddy was a kid, being gay was supposed to be a secret. Someone told before he wanted to, and bullies beat him up so bad he has a glass eye now,” the child glanced back to the house they were headed for, “but Uncle Vee says sometimes keeping big secrets can also hurt people too.”

Logan paused, processing what the child just shared with him before he began again in earnest, "I won't pretend like I know how others would react if you told them. The sociology of individuals is one field of study I have never been able to understand; but I can assure you that whether you tell anyone or keep it from them, their actions are their own. You will never be at fault for what they do. Virgil is not wrong. That is why I will leave it up to you to determine whether or not you wish to keep the information to yourself. I will not be upset with you, regardless of your choice. I was the one that was careless enough to get caught," he sighed. "This is no fault of yours."

Gavyn listened and thought over everything. Mr. Smith answered all of his questions and didn’t talk down to him even once. Mr. Smith also rescued an injured cat that needed a new home, so he could be that bad of a person. Furthermore, he could have probably turned Gavyn into a rabbit while he was still inside his house, but he didn’t. Most telling of all, however, was that Uncle Vee liked Mr. Smith. And Uncle Vee didn’t like a lot of people.

“You’re going out with Uncle Vee again soon,” Gavyn said softly, “If you like Uncle Vee enough to go out a third time, I think you should tell him. I still won’t, but I think he should know if you keep going out. Is that fair?”

"Your advice is duly noted and I will certainly take it to heart," Logan made sure he didn't promise anything, he refrained from giving his word on things he may not be able to keep. "But I think you're right, he should know if our relationship grows more serious," he began walking once more as they continued their discussion, "You know, your uncle is very lucky to have someone like you looking out for his best interest."

A shy half smile played on the little boy’s lips as they continued their walk to Virgil’s doorstep. Just before they reached the door Gavyn paused,

“Can I ask you one more question before you go, Mr. Smith?”

"Of course," Logan nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Gavyn suddenly found the ties of his hoodie interesting enough to play between his tiny fingers as he mumbled only just loud enough for the tall man to hear him, “Can I call you by your first name instead of your last name?”

Logan had to consciously refrain from chuckling at the question. "I suppose that is agreeable," he acknowledged, giving his permission.

Gavyn beamed at that and found he was able to look into Logan’s eyes again, “My name is Gavyn, Mr. Sanders is my father. And my papa. And my Gran Pat. And my Uncle Vee.”

Logan allowed himself a laugh this time. "I certainly hope they're not all the same person," he teased lightly.

Gavyn’s smile turned mischievous, 

“Maybe they are, like time lords.” 

Logan's laugh turned far more genuine at the response. The kid was far too quick for his own good. "Perhaps they are. Though the thought of dating all of them is a bit unnerving," he admitted before lifting a hand to knock lightly on Virgil's door.

The door opened instantaneously with Virgil nearly running directly into him.

Logan gave a small jerk of surprise as Virgil almost crashed into him, his arm still raised, but he recovered quickly, lowering his hand and sliding it back into his pocket. Thankfully, Virgil caught himself before he made any physical contact with the adult, and instead, stared down at the child pointedly.

“Didn’t they teach you what ‘come right back’ means in kindergarten, Gavyn Pascal Sanders.”

The second grader shuffled his feet as he hunched his shoulders “...yes?”

“If you wanna play Dragon Age, at least one worksheet needs to be finished before the pizza arrives.” Virgil said, not harshly, but certainly firmly.

“Okay,” Gavyn sighed, “Bye Mr. Logan, it was nice talking to you.”

The restorer offered a reassuring smile to the young man. "Likewise, Mr. Gavyn," he offered pleasantly as he watched him disappear into the house.

“I’m sorry I didn’t rescue you sooner,” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck, “he really was supposed to come right back after seeing Dae off. Was everything ok?”

Logan's smile faltered a bit. "I believe everything went as suitably as can be expected," he acknowledged, considering the fact that Gavyn had caught him in the act of spell casting.

Virgil’s face paled, “Oh G-d, what happened? Did he break one of your antiques?”

Logan blinked in surprise at the words, finding the worry in comparison to his endearing. "Nothing of the sort," he laughed. "Just caught me by surprise. I don't usually do well with children, but Gavyn is a very polite young man. Intelligent as well."

Virgil relaxed at Logan’s reply, “Yea, he’s a stupid smart kid...” he paused, turning slightly behind him, “Especially when he actually gets started on his homework.” The message clearly had the desired effect as the shuffling of worksheets became audible from inside the house.

Logan leaned slightly to one side, peering in at the sound of papers before shaking his head in amusement. "Yes, well, no one likes homework," he pointed out, acutely aware that he was perhaps the only exception to that statement. "I should get back, I have some tidying up that needs to be done."

“Thanks for bringing him back, Logan. I really appreciate it,” Virgil said wholeheartedly, “Still ok if I text you tomorrow? I have a feeling I’m gonna have to be off my phone the rest of the night to keep an eye on a certain shorty.”

"Of course," Logan nodded, "I look forward to it." The scholar hovered awkwardly at the doorstep, not really wanting to leave, but not really wanting to stay either. It was strange how Virgil could cause such conflicting emotions within him.

“Are you guys gonna kiss?!” Gavyn yelled from the next room.

Both men tensed at the question, flushing various shades of pinks and reds.

“If I keep hearing talking instead of writing,” the heavily blushing uncle called out behind him, “someone’s getting a _salad_ for dinner tonight!”

“Nooooooooo!!!”

Virgil sighed, turning back towards his neighbor at the door.

“Sorry Specs, I have to go be the bad guy.”

“Right, um..." Logan murmured awkwardly. "Good night." With that he gave a nod and turned back towards his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday, 3:18 PM

**HarryPotterEyes**

Virgil, I am afraid I will not be able to meet with you in the 'neutral zone' today, as was agreed upon. I will be taking an unexpected trip out of state on business. I apologize for such short notice. I hope you will forgive me. I have no intentions of canceling our next date, merely pushing it back due to these unforeseen circumstances. Is that acceptable? -Logan Smith

**Virgil Sanders**

Hey Specs Sure, np. Everything ok? Was kinda hoping to see u before next Mon (work) but its all good.

**HarryPotterEyes**

Everything is perfectly fine. In fact, I am quite exuberant about the trip! It would appear that a number of ancient texts were discovered in Mexico. I have been asked to consult on their restoration efforts. I am very much looking forward to it.

**Virgil Sanders**

😲 dude that’s boss! U going 2 🇲🇽?

**HarryPotterEyes**

Not quite. I'll be flying to EL Paso, Texas. There is a museum there that has documented the find. From their research we might be able to set them on the right path. I will only be crossing the border if a more in depth examination is needed.

**Virgil Sanders**

Sweet! How long will u b u think?

**HarryPotterEyes**

It certainly depends on what happens when I arrive in El Paso. I will endeavor to stay in touch, however. I am hesitant to ask, but would you mind stopping in on Daedalus every so often? I usually leave the task to my assistant but he is currently on vacation and it was short notice. I would not inquire if I had another option.

**Virgil Sanders**

Np Specs :) R u thinking a week or...?Also, wud it b cool to take pics with Dae 4 Gav? He ♥️😸

**HarryPotterEyes**

Four days at the minimum. Daedalus needs very little attention. If you could just set some food out for him once a day, I am certain he will be fine. You are more than welcome to take pictures. I'm not sure I understand the emojis. Are you attempting to say he loves cats, or Daedalus specifically?

**Virgil Sanders**

Lol W/Gav? Both 👍👍 Hey, when u get back, how do u feel about me planning the next outing?

**HarryPotterEyes**

I would be amenable to the idea. Did you have something in mind, or am I to wait with bated breath?

**Virgil Sanders**

It's definitely gonna be a surprise. Maybe not a picnic under the stars but I think I got ur number.

**HarryPotterEyes**

I don’t understand. Of course you have my number. You’re texting me.

**Virgil Sanders**

😂 LOL! No, I mean I think I know a place u’ll like. You’re such a dork ;)

**HarryPotterEyes**

Oh, my apologies. I’m afraid I’ve never been very adept with idioms.

**Virgil Sanders**

Hey, don’t worry about it Specs I think it's adorable. UR adorable.

Sunday, 3:57 PM

**Virgil Sanders**

Specs? 😳

**HarryPotterEyes**

So sorry. I wasn’t quite sure how to respond. I have to admit. I’m not very accustomed to compliments.

**Virgil Sanders**

Seriously?! u?! But ur like drop dead gorg!

**HarryPotterEyes**

Gorg? Gorgeous? That is very kind of you to say.

**Virgil Sanders**

Listen Lo, I may not be well traveled but I know a hot guy when I see 1.

**HarryPotterEyes**

Thank you.

**Virgil Sanders**

Still a dork though. 😉

Tuesday, 5:44 PM

**HarryPotterEyes**

Virgil, I apologize for the late notice. I will, in fact, be flying to Mexico City. The artifacts are in far worse condition than expected. My assistant will be returning from vacation the day after tomorrow. Would you be willing to continue to care for Daedalus until he returns? -Logan

**Virgil Sanders**

Oh wow, is that good? I mean it’s bad for the stuff, but good for u? Am I making sense? Nm. No worries on Dae, we’ve been simpatico 👍(that’s the most Spanish I remember from HS). He keeps sneaking into my place. Not sure where he’s finding a way in. Does your asst have a 🔑? (2 many Q’s?)

**HarryPotterEyes**

It is dualistic. It is not often that I have the opportunity to examine such a rare cultural artifact from Latin America. However, if we are unable to agree upon a course of action to restore the piece, there is the likelihood that it will be lost in a matter of months and certainly can not be relocated. Daedalus has a way of finding his way wherever he wants to go, closed doors or not. Yes, Roman has a key.I wanted to thank you again for taking care of him. I certainly hope he’s not too much of a bother.

**Virgil Sanders**

No worries! Dae’s awesome! I went out and got a few toys for when he’s over. I just hope u don’t mind that he is. Over I mean.Sounds like a rock and a hard place sitch, yea? 10-4 on Ro

**HarryPotterEyes**

What is a sitch? I have never quite been able to control Daedalus. Much to my irritation. As long as he is not a bother to you I do not mind him being there.

**Virgil Sanders**

Sorry: Situation. No bother at all!

**HarryPotterEyes**

Quite a difficult situation, yes. Though it is very exciting!

**Virgil Sanders**

…Gav says Hi & that he got an A on his science hw. You made quite the impression on him

**HarryPotterEyes**

I am unsure why that could possibly be, but congratulations are in order regardless. He is very bright. I am not surprised in the least.

**Virgil Sanders**

U should know he’s started keeping a hankie now. Maybe ur better with kids than u think. At least, my fav kid thinks ur cool

**HarryPotterEyes**

A wise choice. It reduces waste and is far more gentle on the nose.

**Virgil Sanders**

Janus wasn’t 2 happy about having his pocket sqs disappearing, but then Gav did the 🥺eyes & Jan got over it. That kid’s got magic pwrs or somethin I swear

**HarryPotterEyes**

Yes well, if magic existed I am certain a child would have far more potential than a grown individual. I am abhorred to imagine the state of those (no doubt over priced) squares! If the night I met Gavyn is any indication of his usual state I have no doubt they are ruined.

**Virgil Sanders**

😂 Ur not wrong abt J’s fshn taste (or lack of it, lol) Gav usually keeps his nose clean, it just cats, and he loves them, so it’s lose lose

**HarryPotterEyes**

It is not that I wish to steer our conversation in an opposing direction. However, I could use your assistance with an issue I have been having.

**Virgil Sanders**

…Mine? Really? U sure?

**HarryPotterEyes**

Of course, you are one of the most intelligent individuals I know. Of course, if you are opposed I completely understand. I would never wish to make you uncomfortable.

**Virgil Sanders**

Ur joking right? Ur like a super brainiac and I’m just…me

**HarryPotterEyes**

Exactly. You are you. Intelligent. Environmentally conscious and according to my assistant you have the cake… Which I am still unsure how exactly that is supposed to relate, but in the context of our discussion I would assume it means something good. Perhaps meaning talented? So, I thought it would be applicable. Regardless, that is why I need your assistance. I have trouble understanding his text messages but cell reception is a bit spotty. Could you maybe translate?

**Virgil Sanders**

Alright… That a lot to take in:

1\. ur very sweet and very wrong.

2., it's I ‘got cake’ which means he’s complimenting my butt.

3\. How does he know what my butt looks like?!

4.Yes I’ll help where I can.

**HarryPotterEyes**

Ah. My apologies I didn’t realize. That being said, I am very rarely wrong. It's actually exactly why I believe you are the perfect individual to assist me. Roman texts are almost strictly in emojis and I do my best but there are some that I simply can not grasp.

**Virgil Sanders**

O I C. I’m not the most up 2 date with the hip kids, but I would say I’m at least intermediate in modern hieroglyphs 🧐 I can be ur decoder for Ro’s Rosetta Stone?

**HarryPotterEyes**

You amuse and amazed me to no end Virgil. I am very glad we met. Yes, a translation would be most helpful. Would you prefer if I simply forward you the messages?

**Virgil Sanders**

Thx Specs. The feeling is mutual. Fwd is fine

**HarryPotterEyes**

This is one that has me the most perplexed.

FWD: Yea right! 🕑🐷✈

**Virgil Sanders**

LOL It’s ‘When Pigs Fly’

🕑: When 🐷: Pigs ✈: Fly

Guess Ro doesn’t believe u abt smthn 🤷🏻

**HarryPotterEyes**

Ah. I see. Well, that is impolite. And what does it mean when he describes an individual using this: 🐸

**Virgil Sanders**

Conservative Republican.

That's a joke btw. There’s a meme with a frog character called Pepe. The internet would be better explaining that than me....

Was the frog next to a cup of tea? Cuz if so, that’s Kermit drinking Lipton, which roughly translates to: “the truth is revealed”

**HarryPotterEyes**

I see. That certainly explains a few of our conversations. Though not this one I’m afraid. The full text was ‘I swear this guy was a 🐸, he had no right talking to her like that!’

**Virgil Sanders**

The guy is ugly. In emoji anyway. Frogs IRL r ok (my dad collects them)

**HarryPotterEyes**

Fascinating! Is he a herpetologist?

**Virgil Sanders**

Lol, no. He’s a Classics Professor 🤓, mainly GrecoRoman mythos.

Pops collects amphibian tchotchkes, not live ones. He thinks they’re good luck. He & mom meet on an undergrad project studying Aristophanes’ The Frogs

**HarryPotterEyes**

That sounds quite romantic. It certainly explains why you have such a deep knowledge of the subject.

Though, I would say while meeting next to the bins is not a story one would take pride in retelling, I hope our picnic beneath the stars could be?

**Virgil Sanders**

Ok Specs, u gotta warn a dude next time u say stuff like that I dunno how, but my face keeps lookin like 😳

**HarryPotterEyes**

Forgive me. Roman always mentions how I fail to 'filter' myself.

**Virgil Sanders**

No it’s not u. I haven’t done this is a while. I’m rusty AF. But, I do appreesh the compliments… Their nice…It’s nice to kno that u think about me. Ya know?

...Which BTW, speaking of ‘AF’: Gav apparently learned what the ‘F’ is. Janus was pissed. I don’t even remember dropping that bomb I really need to watch my mouth

...Got any more decoding? 🙂

**HarryPotterEyes**

Ah. Yes, well that maybe entirely my fault. I’m afraid he caught me by surprise the night we met. He simply appeared and gave me quite a start. The word slipped. I did say I wasn’t very good with children. I apologize profusely.....

Oh yes. What is the purpose of a peach in regards to the description of an individual?

Example: He has a nice 🍑

**Virgil Sanders**

Wait! What?! Cussing?! U?!🤣🤣🤣 I never would have pinned u for a potty mouth, Mr Smith LOL !

Also 🍑=butt. Same as ‘cake’. R u restoring smthn with a butt?

**HarryPotterEyes**

‘Potty mouth’ is another idiom I never quite understood. I just do not see why words could be considered dirty and thus be referred to by the toilet imagery. Words are just sounds and symbols we use to give meaning to the world around us. I don’t see how any of them could be considered ‘dirty’. Though I would also like to point out that studies have shown some of the most intelligent people in the world curse quite often. As for the peach, no. Well, possibly. I will not know until the artifacts are restored and translated, but possibly. No, Roman simply is inappropriate and seems to enjoy appreciating the male anatomy. In this case yours… again. I should probably remind him of my policy on this sort of subject.

**Virgil Sanders**

I C...

Wait, u have a policy on talking about ur neighbors butt?Do u have an HR dept? Also, ur still a dork 😉

**HarryPotterEyes**

Not specifically, no. Unfortunately, I am the HR department. That being said, while Roman is quite a handful he is accustomed to my nuances. Training a new assistant would be far too much work that I do not have time for. Luckily, he refrains from taking things too far and is therefore manageable.

**Virgil Sanders**

Gotcha. Well from what u sent me so far, I’m gonna guess some dude is ugly and rude to a woman Ro respects, & I have a nice butt. How’d I do? 😬

**HarryPotterEyes**

All accurate. What do you suppose is the meaning of this message

FWD: 👤➡️ are so ️👨❤️👨

**Virgil Sanders**

(I’m gonna ignore that u agree with the butt comment.)

➡️: u

️👨❤️👨: Gay

**HarryPotterEyes**

Ah. That makes far more sense.

FWD: ❌️ 💡❔he'd be interested in ➡️ 👤

**Virgil Sanders**

what were u guys talkin abt?

**HarryPotterEyes**

Why? What does it mean?

**Virgil Sanders**

um, well he said "Don't know why he'd be interested in u?"

Not my fault if Roman's type isn't dork, tall, & handsome 😉

**HarryPotterEyes**

Ah. I see. I am not very good at compliments, but thank you.

**Virgil Sanders**

What does Ro look like anyway? What makes him a looks expert?

**HarryPotterEyes**

Roman is average height with a muscular build, auburn hair, brown eyes. I would argue that Roman is not an expert on any particular subject matter, though he does have an eye for aesthetics that others find attractive.

**Virgil Sanders**

Do you know what a 'himbo' is, Specs?

**HarryPotterEyes**

I've heard the term used, but do not know the definition, no.

**Virgil Sanders**

It's 'bimbo' made masc

Actually, forget I mentioned it, it's not ver nice. Gotta practice being a better adult

**HarryPotterEyes**

Oh. I see.

Yes, well Roman may be a bit shallow but he's the closest person I have.

Well, I suppose besides you now.

**Virgil Sanders**

DUDE 😳😳😳

I'm gonna have to get a thicker foundation with all this blushin you're making me do!

Thursday, 6:15 PM

**Virgil Sanders**

…..

Hey Specs, how’s it goin? I kno its not my bizness, but do u kno when u gonna b back? Gotta admit, I miss the obnoxious noises at odd hrs of the day and night….

Friday, 3:41 AM

**HarryPotterEyes**

According to the schedule you gave me you should be working at the moment. So I will just leave this here.

I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch. It was decided that the artifact was best left where it was discovered so we have been camping near the sight. Reception has been practically non-existent.

A few of us have made a trip into a nearby town to resupply and clean up a bit.

It shouldn’t be too much longer. Another week perhaps.

I assure you I would love nothing more than to be back and join you on that outing we agreed upon. I find myself thinking of you more and more often each day.

We will be headed back to camp later this evening, so I will be unable to text again until I return.

Going to turn off my phone to preserve battery.

I am so sorry I have been away for so long. I promise I will find a way to make it up to you when I return.

Sincerely,

Specs

Friday, 6:21 AM

**Virgil Sanders**

k


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Spoot is safe and sound from the Texas Snow Storm <3 We wrote an extra long chapter to make up for lost time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's Language, Angst, Injury, Making Out

Logan was exhausted.

Two weeks camping in the humid cloud forests of Chiapas, working every waking hour, and only managing two showers since the day he had arrived. The conditions would take their toll on any normal man. Luckily, Logan was by no means 'normal'. He may have, much to Daedalus’ annoyance no doubt, managed a small spell that allowed for a consistent boost of energy. He was certain, however, that once he allowed the enchantment to fall, he would collapse. 

Overall, the trip had been a success. He had been thrilled for the work, and the chance to study such a unique find was overwhelmingly exciting. The only thing he would have really changed was the moment he had broken his phone during a fall down one of the hiking paths. While the break from technology was nice he would have preferred it to be a little less lasting. Of course, he had Roman's phone number memorized, but very few others (and certainly not Virgil’s). A call to his assistant and a plane ticket and car was arranged. 

Unfortunately, due to some nasty weather moving in, he had no time to freshen up before heading to the airport. Roman was conscious enough to bump the scholar up to first class, providing Logan with a small pod of his own so as not to bother the other passengers. The man may have been a ‘himbo’, as Virgil had explained, but he was very competent when he needed to be. 

A few hours of sleep and a lukewarm breakfast later and Logan was back in the US and his home state. Still, he couldn’t quite manage the feeling of optimism. 

Guilt twisted his stomach at the lack of communications between himself and Virgil. He had given his word that he would contact the man as soon as possible and yet, here he was, headed home, without so much as a call. 

On a whim, he instructed the cab driver to pull over at a nearby flower shop. The better part of an hour later and he was being dropped off in front of his home.

He left his luggage on his doorstep and strode across the lawn to Virgil's door without a moment’s hesitation, dirt still on his cheeks, dark rings under his eyes as he held an orange cat plushie (with one eye removed) and a small bouquet of flowers. He knocked lightly on the door, hoping he had his days right.

Upstairs, Virgil vaguely heard something that knocked him out of his already forgotten dream. He found himself inside the weird in between stage from one cycle of REM to the next. Unconsciously, he grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly as a grumpy frown deepened on his features.

Logan waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Perhaps, no one was home?

No, according to Virgil's schedule he was supposed to be home. 

He knocked again.

Virgil groaned. 

_Can’t a dude stress nap in peace?_

He hadn’t ordered food, who in the hell would knock after business hours on a weekday anyway?

 _You did when you dropped off Logan’s package_ , his brain reminded him.

_Logan!_

Virgil sat upright before immediately pausing, the memory of his injured ankle presenting itself. Deja vu was a bitch and he didn’t want to risk another embarrassment. It might not even be Logan anyway.

And even if it was, did he even want to see him?

Logan waited a few more minutes, heart sinking, for someone to answer the door. 

He wasn't one to believe in bad luck (or luck in general, for that matter), but he certainly was starting to feel pretty lousy. The entire time he had been in Mexico, he hadn't been about to keep his mind from drifting to his boy- he cut the thought off quickly... neighbor... Boy-neighbor! Whatever he was, he was very distracting!

Now that he had finally decided on a way to apologize for the lack of communication, he caught Virgil on the one day he wasn't home. It was just his non-luck. 

He sighed, turning to go, trying to ignore his disappointment.

“Who is it?” a sleepy voice called out softly from the other side, causing Logan to pause at the sound of the voice before turning back towards the door and straightening his wrinkled tie. 

"Um... Logan?" The scholar offered, his own voice a bit gravelly with exhaustion.

Virgil froze at the reply. Hearing _that_ voice again, the one that could read the phone book and make it sound like poetry, made his tongue feel very thick inside his mouth. He gulped silently as he reached out for the handle, only to find that his hand was shaking. He pressed his palm flat against the door to steady himself. 

_Why does this always happen when I care?_

When the door didn't open right away, Logan shifted the one-eyed cat plushie and flowers in his hands, suddenly feeling very out of place. Would he like them? What if it didn’t matter? He wouldn’t be surprised if this ended their courtship. His last relationship ended for far less.

"I apologize for the short notice," the scholar offered, raising his voice slightly to be heard through the door. "My flight just landed. I would have cleaned up a bit… However, I thought you might like to know I had returned." He paused, his sluggish mind catching up quickly, "My phone is broken, you see," he rushed, trying to fill in the gaps he was leaving. "I have never been one for physical exertion and fell on it while hiking." Another moment of silence stretched before he sighed. "I caught you at an inopportune time, my apologies. I'll just leave this here," he mumbled, bending to set the gifts on the welcome mat. "Perhaps, I'll see you tomorrow?"

The door opened slightly, although the chain lock remained in place.

A dark coif of disheveled bed head wearing a vintage My Chemical Romance t-shirt gingerly peeped his gaze through the narrow line of visibility.

Logan glanced up from where he was still bent, catching sight of the shorter man. 

“I’m not very cleaned up myself,” Virgil admitted, about to brush his hair back with his hand, but stopping short when he realized it was still trembling.

Logan straightened quickly, taking in Virgil's just-risen look and couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I think you look as handsome as ever," Logan admitted, not even processing the words as they left his lips. Virgil looked oddly fitting with his unkempt hair and oversized sleepwear. 

Virgil flushed at the compliment, and having just arisen, did not have foundation on yet to hide behind.

Logan’s smile evaporated in an instant as all the pieces fell into place. "I woke you!" He gasped in surprise. He felt so stupid! "I am so sorry Virgil! I'll go! You try and get some more sleep. I would never forgive myself if I caused your circadian rhythm to falter too broadly!"

It was a small win to see Logan get flustered, but Virgil still wasn’t ready to give him a full pass.

“Whatcha got there, Specs?” he asked, trying to focus on the items the restorer was holding and not the man himself.

Logan glanced down at the cat and the bouquet of Nightrider Lilies and Black Joker Siberian Iris, as if he had forgotten about them completely. 

"Oh," Logan mumbled as it slowly came back to him, "I brought them for you," he held the plushie and flowers out towards the other man, "As an apology for the lack of commun-." 

"Two weeks," Virgil interrupted flatly, "I didn't hear anything from you for two _weeks_."

His voice held no audible signs of emotion. Only the very obvious break between "two" and "weeks" served as a potential clue as to what was bubbling up inside him.

Logan's heart sank as he provided a solemn nod. He had expected Virgil to be upset, though it still felt horrible hearing it. 

"I know," the taller man mumbled, averting his gaze. "It is one of the many reasons why I decided to pay you a visit first and foremost. I am aware it is no excuse, however, I did try. I thought about you every day,” he rambled,"I would have called, but I'm afraid I don't have your number memorized yet. I will remedy that as soon as possible, of course."

“I thought you died,” Virgil said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Logan finally met Virgil’s gaze, expression softening. "That sounds terrifying," Logan offered, stepping forward to hold out the gifts. "I can't imagine how anxious you were. Your annoyance is valid. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

“Can I be honest with you right now, Logan?” Virgil replied, face warming, not from butterflies in his stomach, but from a sudden onslaught of white hot anger.

"Always," Logan offered, his own nervousness growing.

“You are being very calm and rational. You’re generally a very calm and rational kind of guy,” Virgil’s voice picked up confidence, but both men were afraid of where it was coming from, “I am not a very calm and rational kind of guy. Right now, I wanna slap you and kiss you at the same time, which I’m sure doesn’t take a genius like you to figure out, is not a calm or rational response.”

Logan blinked in surprise, taking a moment for the words to sink in before giving an embarrassed chuckle. 

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," he mumbled, taking another step forward, but averting his gaze once more. "I may provide a calm and logical demeanor, but I assure you, from the moment that we met, there has rarely been a calm or logical thought in your presence that I have not had to fight for.” His brows furrowed, "You have this uncanny ability to take up every inch of space in my mind. You overwhelm me with emotions I am not accustomed to feeling so thoroughly. It's torture and yet unbelievably invigorating,” he paused, "If I had been thinking logically when I arrived, I would have returned home, unpacked, and showered before approaching... not stop off to have an argument with a very aggressive florist about removing the eye of an overpriced stuffed feline toy in the hopes that I might get a small glimpse of the face I have obsessed over for the last month." He gave a small sigh, studying his boots, "I like to fool myself into thinking that I am, as you say, a calm and logical individual, but you have proven that to be an incorrect hypothesis, and it makes me question my very being which is both intriguing and terrifying."

“Damn it, Logan, how the hell am I supposed to be mad at you when you pull the ‘you have bewitched me body and soul’ Mr. Darcy shit?!” Virgil snapped when Logan finally paused for a breath. “I thought you died! I thought you died in another country and I realized that in spite of all the feelings I have for you, I know next to nothing about you! I know you have an assistant named Roman, who has a weird obsession with my ass, but I don’t know if you even have any fucking family! I know you have a friend named Remy, who I did call at the planetarium by the way. He said, and I quote, ‘Gurl if he’s not dead, he owes me a Frappuccino and you an explanation’. I don’t know what you actually do for work! And we’re back to the slapping and or kissing thing,” he hesitated to catch his breath, but he felt his voice crack as he continued anyway, “I realized if I did see you again, I don’t even know how to touch you.”

The mention of Jane Austen had Logan's smile broadening. Of course Virgil had read Pride and Prejudice. He placed a hand on the door frame, "My birth name is Logan Johnson. My birth mother is a woman who suffers from schizophrenia and was unable to care for me. I was taken away at the age of six. She now resides in a hospital on the other side of town and I visit her regularly. I never knew who my father was. I spent most of my life in the foster system until my adoptive mother and her husband found me breaking into the library of the college they worked at. They took me in and began my education. I have no other family. My mother's love for books was passed down to me and I became a professional book binder to help pay for my first college’s tuition," the words were coming out in a desperate rush, barely coherent as he tried to get it all out at once. "I learned quickly that I do _not_ like traditional American classes and can be far more efficient in my education online. Since then I've earned three Bachelors degrees, four Associates, a Masters of Science and two PhDs, by double majoring. I do not have a traditional job. However, due to logical investments in the stock market, minimalist living, freelance work for numerous museums and research facilities, and a few published papers, I live very comfortably. I do not have friends outside of those who choose to force their presence upon me, and for which I am very grateful. I have a cat that can not stand me, an aversion to social gatherings, and a neighbor who haunts me in the most remarkable manner. Aside from that, there is not much to know, other than I will gladly take whatever physical punishment you decide to issue if it means I finally know what it is like to kiss you," he admitted, breathing coming a bit shallow after his long winded monologue.

The onslaught of information was far too much for Virgil to handle calmly or rationally. In a panic, he responded by slamming the door, which he realized too late meant Logan’s fingers were unnecessary casualties until the polished wood came crashing down upon them. 

The book binder gave a small grunt, pulling his hand back as soon as the server swung open the door, quickly fumbling with its chain, his eyes wide.

“Imsosorryareyouhurt?!” Virgil exclaimed as one single word, shock and horror etched all over in his face. 

Logan cradled his arm against his chest, hunched slightly in pain. "I'm fine," he managed in a strained voice, turning away slightly and holding out the stuffed cat and flowers as if to shield himself. "Perfectly adequate. Nothing to worry about," he lied. “Though I have to admit, that wasn’t quite what I meant.” 

  
  


Virgil nodded in a daze, thoroughly embarrassed. He didn’t mean to actually hurt Logan, but logic be damned, he was still not ready to let go of his grudge. 

He took in the sight of Logan’s makeshift shield, and then plucked the toy easily out of his hand,

“Thanks for getting my _nephew_ a _children’s_ stuffed animal,” he said very pointedly as he left the flowers. “Those are fancy, but they’re temporary and die too!” 

After making sure Logan’s hand was nowhere near the frame, he slammed the door once more.

“Just do me a favor and keep your phone broken!” Virgil yelled behind himself, hugging the stuffie tightly as his throat started to close up, “I don’t want you to see what I wrote you!”

Without waiting for a response, he clambered back up the stairs, and although he knew Logan couldn’t see him, slammed his bedroom door too before collapsing back on his bed sobbing.

Logan cursed softly to himself at the sound of the door slamming once more. He took in Virgil's words before sinking down onto the steps cradling his hand, dropping the bouquet next to him, all but forgotten. 

He had really messed things up. Though, he supposed that was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Mew..." a small chirping purr came, pulling Logan’s attention to the fat orange cat striding from the bushes. 

"Come to yell at me too?" Logan grumbled digging in his pocket with his good hand. Logan produced a pen, drawing a symbol on his hand and mumbling a few words. The spell would heal any actual injury but leave the pain... He deserved that much he supposed. 

Daedalus fell silent, striding over to his charge and plopping down next to him. 

Really, this human was as bad as a kitten. He should have just returned home to lick his wounds like any good mammal would do. Instead he continuously asked for more punishment. If he wasn't careful the new mate would cause him to lose an arm... or perhaps an eye.

Regardless, Daedalus finally decided that he liked this new mate. Anyone willing to maim his charge for his stupidity deserved the familiar’s respect. 

The deep purring that emanated from Daedalus earned the cat an unamused glare from Logan, as if the man could read his thoughts.

________________________________

"You look like sh-" Roman began, his gaze landing on the disheveled man, currently peering through the ajar door of his boss' home. 

"Shh!" Logan hissed, silencing the assistant before stepping aside to allow him to enter. His head was pounding!

"Woah, Teach, you alright?" Roman mumbled as he closed the door behind him, watching Logan favor his aching head. "Did you go on a bender last night or something?"

"Just over exerted myself, my body simply can't keep up," Logan explained, collapsing onto his sofa haphazardly. He, of course, didn't explain that he had been using magic more than a bit past his limit without the aid of Daedalus. 

"Well I brought you your dry cleaning," Roman offered with a sigh, draping the clothes across the back of the chair nearest to him. "And the mail I collected while you were gone. You also have messages from two European historical societies-"

"Both Cambridge?" Logan asked into the cushions. 

"Yeah... How'd you know?" Roman blinked in surprise. 

"I assume that means you have a few messages from my mother then?" Logan grumbled, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, Dr. Smith wants you to give her a call. Says she has some friends she wants you to meet. Something about a visit as well?" 

The news made Logan groan in agony. The last thing he needed right now was another trip. 

"You want me to have her call, now that you're back?" Roman asked. 

"No, I'd like to avoid her as long as possible. Send a reply to her office. Let them know I'm not back yet. It won't keep her off the trail for long, but it will buy me some time. Every time I take a consulting job she tends to get a bit over enthused. I swear that woman has more ambition for me than Napoleon did for his armies," he sighed, moving to sit up a bit more. 

"What happened to your hand?!" Roman gasped, taking in the black and blue tint of Logan's fingers. 

The scholar glanced at the appendage briefly before hiding it in his pajama pocket. "Nothing severe... Merely an accident. Did you get the other items I requested?" 

Roman eyed him suspiciously, hesitating a moment before dropping a bag onto the coffee table. 

"A full set of safety pads, helmet, two pounds of Lye and raw magnesium. Seriously, Lo are you trying to hide a body or something? Cuz, I can help, you know I have connect-"

"No,” Logan cut him off, too tired to handle the teasing. “I know your connection and even if I were trying to hide a body I would not need _his_ help. What about my phone?" 

"Oh, right," Roman dug into his pocket and produced a shining sleek black Android, not deterred in the least by Logan’s cranky tone. "I could have had it ready for you sooner if you weren't so picky about the model. Really Lo, you need an upgrade. That thing is ancient." 

Logan ignored him as he snatched up the device. Roman wasn't exactly wrong; the model was a few years older, but unfortunately not many of the newer versions were compatible with the apps he needed for his spellwork. 

"Have you switched everything over yet?" Logan asked, already powering it on.

The question earned a knowing grin from his assistant. 

"Yup, everything is ready for you boss. Why? Eager to get in touch with Edgar Allen _Woe_ next door?"

"That is none of your concern," Logan huffed, watching the screen light up. Still, Roman wasn't wrong. If Logan tried to approach Virgil again, he had no doubt he'd come away with another injury, whether it be his pride or the only good hand he had left.

No, best to text him. 

"Well, I gotta say, that man was really worried about you..." Roman offered, knowingly. Logan's gaze narrowed as it shot to the fit man. 

"You read my messages?" he accused.

Ro lifted his hands in defense. "I would never!" he gasped in feigned offense. "I just _may_ have noticed the very high number of notifications next to his name when I started it up for you..."

Logan eyed him suspiciously, still unsure if he was telling the truth. In all honesty, Logan was curious, but Virigl had asked him not to read them. Was it an invasion of privacy if he did?

Virgil _had_ sent them though. So technically they were 'Logan's' messages now. He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Thank you for bringing me everything. I think I will take a few days off. Would you mind continuing to handle my messages?" Logan asked, already beginning to adjust the settings on the new device.

"Sure Lo, anything you need," Roman shrugged, turning to head for the door. "Oh! I also restocked the devil-in-carnate’s food pantry!" He called back, catching sight of the Tabby in question who was currently sprawled on his back soaking up the light shining through the window. Roman glared at the monster who didn't seem to even notice.

"That is very much appreciated," Logan called after him, distracted. 

"I hope you get fleas!" Roman growled under his breath before finally stepping out and closing the door behind him. He hated that cat! He still didn't understand why Logan kept him. After the last time Roman had to deal with the beast... Well, he'd never be the same. He still had nightmares!

Logan stared at the tiny number next to Virgil's name in his messaging app. 

It was his phone. The messages were for him, it was _not_ an invasion of privacy!

He tapped the number with a sigh. 

________________________________

**Virgil Sanders**

Sorry bout just the k, I just checked my phone coming back from the bathroom

Wasn't really awake

No worries about saving battery, I'd probably get lost in the woods myself tbh

Tues was nice

I know it was just texting but I enjoyed chatting with u 🙂

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Gotta go to work but probably gonna dump my day on u later

U been warned lol 

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Ugh

Friday 😑

One of our bartenders says Fri is the night of lost souls

Everyone gets paid and wasted

Even at a classy joint like this one

I don't even remember the last time I had a Fri I wasn't working thru

We in the industry wait for Mon

BTW I never got why Garfield hates Mondays

Fat cat doesn't even work

Unless it's cuz he misses Jon... 

...oh hey that's an internet theory lol 

...sorry, I'm just assuming u know who Garfield is because of Dae

....

**Virgil Sanders**

wow, ☝️ this all makes me look like a crazy person

I'll keep it cooler moving forward Specs

It's Sat, almost as bad as Fri, but I'll spare u the deets this time ✌️

.....

**Virgil Sanders**

Oy vey, did I scare u away?

I was so tired that night, my bad

How r u?

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Hey Specs, sorry I just wanted to see if u made it back to the camp

U good?

…

**Virgil Sanders**

...So, confession:

When I was 12, I started reading the Harry Potter books

I had trouble sleeping after my mom died and I'd stay up getting thru chapter by chapter

I didn't have friends at school, but the kid wizard with the hazel eyes and glasses in the books became my best friend

I knew even at 12 magic wasn't real

I mean those kids got their letters at 11

I knew enuf then to know if magic was real then I missed the boat and the Hogwarts express train (kid logic amirite?)

But...

When I saw u had green eyes behind ur glasses, I knew I was in trouble

Or at the ver least, I felt like I found my best friend after all

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Hey Logan

Haven't heard from you in a while, u ok?

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Logan I'm so sorry if I was too intense

I'm real bad at regulating my feelings and I didn't mean to come off so strong

I just wanna make sure ur ok

R U still in Mexico? Has the trip been good? Did you find what you were looking for?

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Hey Logan, can u just let me know ur good?

I'm worried. 

I know it's stupid and u can take care of urself but ur also in the wilderness of a foreign country and I haven't heard from you at all in days

…

**Virgil Sanders**

Logan?

…

**Virgil Sanders**

G-d it's another shitty Fri night

Cept I'm the one who feels like a lost soul

I can kinda see the stars 2nite

Can you see them too?

NGL, I'm fearing the worst

Maybe they can give me a sign

Some twinkle twinkle of 1 anyway

…

**Virgil Sanders**

I fucked up so bad

and the last thing you ever saw from me was K

G-d I hope ur ok Logan

Even if I never see you again, I just hope ur ok

I never wanna see the letter K again

I hope u can forgive me, wherever u r

...

________________________________

Logan lowered his phone, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. 

What was he going to do?

He really messed up this time. 

He had to make it up to the other man, and if yesterday was any indication, standard gifts were not the answer. 

He lay there, still staring at the popcorned paint for the better part of an hour before it finally dawned on him and he cracked a half-hearted smile. His new plan would take a bit of time and a lot of studying, but it was doable.

He pushed to his feet.

It wouldn't be too difficult. At least he hoped it wouldn't. He knew the theoretical concepts on the combination between the specific spells and the science he would need to pull it off. 

He showered.

He supposed he could take apart his last experiment and repurpose it. 

He shaved.

There was still some crystalline glass left over from his last attempt at a refraction spell. 

He dressed, straightening his tie absently.

He just needed to get the ratios right. 

He sat down at his desk and went to work. 

________________________________

"You know, the point of a new phone is to actually answer it," Roman whined, causing Logan to start awake. 

"What?" the sleep deprived scholar managed, blinking slowly. 

How long had he been out?

"I've been calling you for like two hours. You're lucky I still have a key," his assistant grumbled from where he leaned in the doorway of Logan's office. "I brought your messages. Surprise, your mom's pissed."

Logan stretched, trying to work out the knots in the small of his back. He must have worked to late on the-

"Wonderful woman, but very aggr-"

"The shadow box!" Logan gasped, gaze frantically searching his desk. 

"What?" Roman sighed, just as confused as Logan had been when he awoke in his office, not that it was out of the ordinary. Frankly, neither Logan falling asleep in his office nor Roman's incomprehension of the man was out of the ordinary either.

"The shadow box! I was working on a shad- _Daedalus!_ " Logan snapped, catching sight of the orange tabby peering at him flatly, his furry butt far too close to the small glass cube on a plastic base precariously teetering on the edge of the desk.

"Don't even think about it!" Logan hissed, glaring. 

"I told you he was the spawn of Satan!" Roman accused as Daedalus mewled innocently.

"I know you're mad, but don't-" Logan pleaded.

It was too late. 

Daedalus purposefully rubbed against the contraption and knocked it to the floor.

Roman held his breath.

"Just for that," Logan sighed indignantly, "I'm buying you nothing but dry food for the rest of the month."

Daedalus, in all his feline glory shifted, presenting his lifted tail to the man's face before rubbing against a stack of books with an audible purr.

"You should have left him where you found him, Lo. I'm telling you he's a demon in striped fur!" Roman commented.

"Thank you Roman, that will be all!" Logan dismissed, already moving to crawl under his desk for the box.

"I'm just saying..." Roman sighed, turning on his heels to go about his business.

"Ah ha!" Logan's fingers curled around the small box before sitting up to examine it, just barely missing his head on the polished wood above him. "It doesn't seem to be in too bad of shape," he commented, shooting another glare to the cat now sunbathing atop his notes.

He needed to find a box and a bow and everything would be perfect.

He checked his watch.

According to Virgil's schedule he should be on his way home from his brunch shift. For once Logan was grateful for Roman's early morning workout routine.

Logan rushed to wrap the gift before heading over to the house next door 

________________________________

Logan glanced down at himself to ensure he was presentable before lifting a hand to knock on Virgil’s door. 

The door swung open before polished wood even had a chance to brush against his knuckle. Virgil stood in the entryway, an ice pack in one hand and a bottle of over the counter pain relievers in the other.

“Oh! Hi...” Virgil stammered, stumbling a bit to keep from running into the lanky man, more than a little surprised, “I was just, uh...” he held out the items he himself was holding, not making eye contact with the tall man standing before him.

It took a moment for Logan to realize what exactly was happening before he offered a soft smile. Apparently Virgil had had a similar idea to make amends. 

The scholar straightened his glasses flushing slightly at the sight of the ice pack and bottle. 

"Ah, I see," he mused lightly, "Your concern is greatly appreciated, but the items are unnecessary. I am healing quite nicely, I assure you." He shifted the small box from one hand to the other, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm afraid I may have misstepped with the flowers. Perhaps, you would allow me to try again?"

“Logan, I don’t need anything from you. I don’t _deserve_ anything from you,” the shorter man exclaimed. “I’m a mess of mixed up emotions and a mad low filter. I overreacted and you got hurt because of it. And I do like flowers, they just don’t like me, I’m terrible at taking care of them, they wilt so fast and I shouldn’t have said that. And the stuffie was super sweet, I was just so mad, but that was so stupid because there was nothing you could do and you tried anyway and I went full asshole-“

"Virgil," Logan interrupted, his smile only broadening with each word. How could anyone be so heartbreakingly adorable while in a panic. "Please. I want you to have it. To apologize for... Well, for everything."

He held out the small box, a perfect red bow neatly sitting atop the lid. Roman had of course insisted on helping with the wrapping and Logan was grateful for it.

Virgil took a moment to calm his breathing before giving a sigh. “Trade?” He suggested as he held out the ice pack and Tylenol once more. It was in part to make a full truce, and also so he didn’t have to go all the way back inside his house to drop the stuff off on a table.

"That would be acceptable," Logan offered, taking the offered items, his own nervous anxiety increasing as his neighbor took the box.

Virgil gingerly opened the gift, stuffing the red ribbon in his pocket for a certain tabby cat’s growing toy collection.

After unfolding the cardboard top, he peered inside and saw a crystal cube carefully balanced on a plastic base.

“Oh,” he started, not quite sure what to make of it, but wanting to make the best impression possible, “a paperweight. To, uh, weight my paper.” He gave as genuine a smile as he could muster, though he couldn’t completely hide his confusion, “I can honestly say I don’t have a lot of those. This is super cool, Specs!”

Logan gave a huff of amusement. "I call it a shadow box. I created it last night," he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting nervously. "All you have to do to prompt it is to name a flower."

Virgil couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “It’s like, voice activated?” he asked, “Where’s the mic?”

Logan shrugged, side stepping the question. "A magician never reveals his secrets," he teased lightly. "Why don't you give it a try?"

“Um...” 

Virgil suddenly forgot the name of every flower. 

_Thanks brain, way to leave a guy hanging…_

Finally, one hit him that was so obvious it almost physically hurt.

_Mom’s name._

“Heather,” he said softly as he brought the box closer to catch the precious word.

There was a brief moment in which nothing happened, causing Logan's breath to hitch. 

He should have double checked the sigils after Daedalus had knocked it off his desk! The empty threat of a dry food diet may have to become a reality after all-

Suddenly, a deep blue light flickered into existence forming the long billowy stocks of the tiny blooms, the image spinning in a slow circle. Logan let out a sigh of relief as Virgil stared, mesmerized by the rotating luminescent image.

"You made this?" 

“It wasn't that difficult, once I understood the mechanical properties behind the theory," Logan shrugged, glancing away as his face flushed. "You made a very valid point in regards to the impermanence of the flowers from the other day, and plastic flowers are very bad for the environment. I felt that this would be a good medium." He was rambling. "And after what you wrote me about magic not being real, I thought I might give you a bit of magic of your own. It's not much, but I thought you might like it."

"I love you.”

Logan's emerald gaze shot up, widening in surprise. His chest tightened painfully, panic filling him.

Did Virgil just say what he thought he had?

Did he expect Logan to say it back?

Did he love Virgil? 

Was he even capable of love?

He didn't feel emotions as intensely as other people. Where their desires and affections burned uncontrollably, his were enough to heat and sustain him.

Would Virgil be upset if he didn't respond? Could he explain it to him? Would he understand?

Suddenly, the server’s brain caught up to the fact he used the wrong intended pronoun and absolute mortification set in.

"IT!” Virgil all but shouted, "I love it, I love IT!" Sweat started pouring from his brow, but it barely registered as his face paled. Frankly if he melted into the ground, at least that would save him the embarrassment of the consequences of the moment. 

However, Virgil's anxious and loud correction had the scholar easing.

"It's alright, Virgil. I'm glad you like it," Logan paused, grinning devilishly, "and me. This would be very awkward if you didn't."

Those eyes paired with that grin had Virgil melting now for a completely different reason.

“Thanks Specs,” he said with a soft smile of his own and a nervous chuckle of relief. “You’ve given me this and the stars now, I’m gonna have to step up my game”

Logan seemed to linger for a moment, still grinning at the shorter man before suddenly realizing what he was doing. 

"I won't keep you any longer. Thank you for the ice and medicine." Logan took a step back before pausing, as if realizing he had forgotten something. 

It wasn't like him to take chances, but after what had happened, he didn't want to risk losing an opportunity. 

“Virgil?” he breathed, heart racing as he turned back towards the stocky man.

Virgil froze in place, eyes wide, tightening his grip on the shadow box, like a raccoon trying to protect its newfound trinket. “Yes?” 

“In regards to what you had mentioned during our previous conversation…” Logan managed, daring to move back to his previous spot on the doorstep.

“Which part?” Virgil asked, not seeing where this was going.

“You said that you don’t know how to touch me,” Logan replied simply.

Virgil blinked in surprise. _That_ was not where he was expecting this conversation to go. His pallor shifted to the shade of a bright summer tomato. 

"Listen, I was way out of line-"

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that it was alright,” Logan reassured before Virgil could finish. “I don’t think I would mind the physical contact as much as I usually do, if you were the one initiating it.” He dared to take a step closer still. 

Virgil wasn’t sure what to say. In fact, he wasn’t sure of anything.

_Just say something!_

“Say what now?” 

_The height of sophisticated eloquence, way to go, Vee._

Something about the mixture of intelligence behind Virgil’s eyes and his colloquial expression was utterly endearing. Logan couldn’t help but give a crooked grin as his lanky frame moved forward even closer. 

“I’m implying that I would very much like to kiss you, if that would be acceptable?”

A warm tingling filled Virgil’s stomach, setting his frayed nerves ablaze like a roaring bonfire. 

“I… Um… uh…” Virgil stuttered, forgetting the entirety of the English language now, his frustration with himself only growing. 

“Just kiss him, damn it!!!” Roman’s voice echoed across the lawn, pulling Logan’s attention.

The well-built man leaned against the small railing of Logan’s porch, peering over at them, chin resting in his palm as he watched the two. This may not have been the famous New York City’s Broadway, but it was free theater on a street (called Broadway nonetheless!) and that was good enough for him. 

Apparently, the show Logan and Virgil were putting on was entertaining enough that the assistant didn’t even bother to glare at the orange tabby perched a few inches away, tail swishing impatiently.

Logan glared at the both of them. How could they be so incouragab-

A firm hand gripped the lining of his coat, causing him to start in surprise.

Before Logan even had a chance to react, Virgil’s mouth was on his.

The kiss was forceful and panicked at first, as both men tried to figure out how to embrace one another with their hands full of their ‘traded goods’, but after a few moments, it softened. 

Virgil leaned into Logan’s tall slender frame, allowing his weight to shift against his. 

Logan had to brace his hand against the door to keep them both from pitching to the ground. He shifted closer, humming as a taste that reminded him of the honey and lavender that always followed Virgil filled his senses. It caused him to lose what little brain function he had left.

“So, were you right?” Virgil mumbled against Logan’s lips, after a good amount of time, panting slightly, refusing to break the kiss. 

“Hm? About what?” Logan managed, unable to comprehend what Virgil was going on about.

“Physical contact,” Virgil smirked slyly, adjusting his footing from his tiptoes, all nerves now magically washed away. “Were you right?”

“Oh… yes… splendidly so,” Logan breathed, voice deep and gravely. 

The sound, so similar to a purr that it wouldn’t be surprising if it had come from a cat not unlike Daedalus. 

“Cool,” Virgil replied coyly as he shifted his hand to grip Logan’s tie firmly and drag him into his house, the door locking with an audible click behind them.

________________________________

"I guess I'll just lock up when I'm done!" Roman called across the lawn when it became apparent that Logan wouldn't be emerging from his neighbor's house anytime soon. “But this counts as overtime!”

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

At the end of a particularly brutal Thanksgiving shift, Virgil was blessed with the rarest of all gifts from his place of employment: a free weekend. All of Friday was spent sleeping (and very much _not_ sleeping with Logan), but Saturday and Sunday off meant he’d get to spend some quality time with his favorite/only nephew in the whole wide world.

As for Logan, he could not begin to believe what had actually transpired the weekend before. The events of his first night with Virgil was something that replayed in his mind at inopportune moments during the days following. Of course, the fact that someone as special as Virgil would want to spend an evening like that with someone like Logan was a miracle, and one that had the scholar in such a pleasant mood the rest of the week that he couldn't even be bothered by Daedalus' foul mood.

The feline's ire didn't last long, however, not when Logan's aura was so contagious. Even Roman seemed to be in better spirits at the sight of Logan's uncharacteristic good mood, especially when Logan gave the man the entirety of Friday off while he... ‘spent some quality time’ with Virgil.

After one of the best evenings Logan had had in a very long while, he planned to spend the next two days working on his _other_ passion.

At least, that was the plan…

……

Gavyn didn’t let go of his new stuffed cat from the moment he received it that Saturday. “What should I call it, Uncle Vee?”

“Whatever you want, bud.”

“...I don’t wanna call it Day-duh-less... in case we get them both confused...”

Virgil smiled, “That’s ok Gav, it’s a hard name for me to say too.”

The child smiled back, pleased that his uncle understood the real issue without having to verbalize it himself. Nonetheless, while Virgil was setting up the sleeper sofa, he heard his nephew mumble the name under his breath, repeating it over and over again for practice as he gently rubbed his thumb over the toy’s missing eye.

"Did Mr Logan get you a present too?" Gavyn asked after he deemed his pronunciation practice sufficient.

"Oh yea," Virgil said, having the worst time hiding his smirk, "Lemme show you."He pulled the shadow box off a side table, which at the moment appeared to be simply clear glass.

"He got you a paperweight?" the child inquired with an arching eyebrow.

"That's what I thought at first too, but check this out," he put his mouth closer to the beloved object and exclaimed "Roses!"

There was a slight pause before Gavyn gasped as the image of bountiful blue roses began blooming from each of the cube’s corners. "How does it work?" the little boy asked in awe.

"Magic"

Gavyn's head snapped up to his Uncle's at that. "Mr Logan told you that?" he whispered solemnly.

Virgil couldn't help but chuckle at the fact his favorite kid's belief system was still intact. It was bittersweet, especially knowing this year's Christmas would probably be the last one Santa would be real for. "That's what he told me, Gav. No reason not to believe it" he whispered back for dramatic effect before planting a soft kiss on the kid’s head of curly hair.

He placed the shadow box back on the table as he left the room to search for his phone, "You want Chinese food for dinner? We can watch Nightmare Before Christmas after, and there's also a new Hallmark Channel movie trying to do Hanukkah we can make fun of."

"Yes please!" Gavyn called back, unable to take his eyes off Mr Logan's Magic Flower Cube…

……

Logan sipped his tea as he stared pointedly at the still unopened package on his own side table. He hadn't had the willpower to open the thing and not use it. Even now, he itched to rip the brown paper off the square box but managed to refrain.

He wasn't ready, not yet. It wouldn't be too much longer though. He was so close to a breakthrough he could feel it! All he needed was a few final touches to his safety runes and everything would be perfect. It was only a matter of hours now.

His timer went off making him glance at his phone, swiping the dismiss button before setting aside his mug and turning back towards his notes. His scheduled break was over. A few more hours and he'd be ready to go….

……

Gavyn stared at the cube as he held his new toy a little less tightly than before. Even the best behaved and brightest of seven year olds aren't known for their willpower against touching pretty shiny things, especially when the seven year old in question knew Mr Logan had imbued the one before him with actual magic. He walked up to the table and took hold of the shadow box, his tiny hands not taking into account he was already holding a large stuffed cat…

…….

Logan's pen moved furiously across the page. This was it! The last variable he had been missing! Everything was ready! He slammed the notebook shut, causing Daedalus to startle to his feet, hissing loudly, fur standing on end.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, pausing only briefly to make sure Daedalus calmed himself, before he was out of his seat and scooping up the package. He'd need to gather some safety equipment but then it was time to test his theory!

…..

"Yea hi, I'd like to place an order for two chicken low meins-" A cross between a thud and a smash echoed from the front room followed by an even more deafening silence.

"...Lemme call you back" Virgil said quickly into the phone before hanging up.

The silence was suddenly punctured by a desperate whimper. Like a flash, Virgil ran from the kitchen back towards Gavin, finding the child with tears already streaming down his face and a cracked shadow box on the floor.

….

Logan grunted as he shouldered open the back door of his home. He stumbled down the stairs before depositing the items that he had been struggling with onto the perfectly manicured lawn.

He paused to take inventory:

Helmet - Check.

Knee pads - Check.

Shin guards - Check.

Elbow pads - Check.

Wrist guards - Check.

First aid kit - Check.

LifeAlert (He glanced at the button around his neck) - Check.

Notes - Check.

Writing utensils - Check.

Paint marker - Check.

Parachute - Check.

Last but not least, he picked up the package and started tearing it open.

…..

"Gavyn-" Before Virgil could even think of another word, the little boy let out the start of a wail. "Buddy, are you hurt?" the adult interjected, hoping his quicker reflexives would stop an imminent meltdown.

Gavyn sniffed pitifully, snot starting to drip down his face, almost as bad as if Daedalus was in the room with them. However, he didn't give a clear answer and that was the top priority right now.

"Gav, listen to me," Virgil said as he crouched down to be at eye level with his nephew, "I'm not mad, I just wanna make sure you're ok. Did you hurt yourself?"

Gavyn sniffled again, but this time shook his head, "You're really not mad, Uncle Vee?"

"Naw dude, I didn't tell you not to touch it, that's on me, not you," Virgil replied softly as he brushed away a few errant tears from the little guy's face, "broken objects are easier to fix than broken people. You're alright by me, kiddo." 

_G-d, using 'kiddo' now, huh? You may be turning into Dad after all..._

However, hearing the familiar word his GrandPat used softened Gavyn's expression as he reached out for a hug. Virgil was relieved to oblige, lifting Gavyn up with him to his height in a firm embrace.

"Is Mr Logan gonna turn me into a rabbit?" the child whispered cautiously into his ear. It took Virgil a minute to understand, but then he couldn't help but laugh as he held his nephew even tighter.

"Not until you're at least 8, GPS," Virgil assured as he rubbed Gavyn’s back, "Tell you what, how about you wash your face and I'll order us some grub. Then we'll walk over and see if he can fix it. Sound good?"

Gavyn nodded as Virgil put him down and scooted him to the downstairs bathroom. He sighed once the kid was out of sight and he pulled out his cell phone to send a text:

**Virgil Sanders**

Hey Specs, cool if G and I stop by for a mo? There was an accident, remind me to put ur gifts on higher shelves

…......

Logan had forgotten his phone back in his office in his hurried excitement. He pulled the packing out of the box, not even registering the missing device, and stared down at the inconspicuous pole laying neatly in the box. He hesitated only briefly before scooping up the rod and standing. He examined it carefully, tilting it one way or another before finding the button on the side and pressing it.

.....

The rod suddenly lengthened, shooting out from both ends, one more slender than the other. Logan held it out at arms length, studying it. A minute passed... nothing happened.

"What?" he grumbled to himself, disappointed. That was it? "This can't be all." He bent to dig in the box for the instructions, leafing through them quickly, mumbling as he read.

"Ah!" He hummed in realization, folding the paper under his arm and turning back to the stick. He tapped it against the ground twice. Suddenly, thin stiff fibers puffed out of one end, forming a very large tuff. Logan grinned in excitement at the sight of the broom.

It was perfect.

Now, all he needed was to gear up.

…..

The Low Mein arrived but the atmosphere in Virgil’s house was sour. Gavyn was obviously still upset with himself and Virgil was starting to get concerned that Logan hadn’t responded to his text yet. He could see out the window that his neighbor had the lights on, but there was no sign of the tall lanky man from within the house itself. Memories of lost texts to Mexico kept picking at his mind, as both Virgil and his nephew picked at their food.

_Would it be rude or weird to just stop by as walk in’s?_

…..

Logan adjusted the straps on the parachute, taking extra time to ensure all of the buckles were fastened correctly. Everything seemed in order. He checked the pads strapped to various parts of his body as well (including an additional impromptu cup now hidden beneath his clothes). He didn't bother double checking the sigils marked on each, he had already tested them all.

Now all that was left was to stride his broom.

He glanced at the thing, leaning inconspicuously against his privacy hedges.

He had to swallow his nerves as he strode to it, taking hold of it and tossing a leg over. Everything would be fine. He had all the safety measures he could possibly need. He could do this!

He took a deep breath, steadying himself before he began the incantation.

….

“Have you heard back from Mr Logan, Uncle Vee?”

“No, but we’re gonna go anyway.” Virgil made the decision final as the words left his mouth

Gavyn hesitated, the memory of the last time he went over to Mr Logan’s house without warning playing over in his head.

“Gavyn,” Virgil said, seeing the child was concerned, “I promise Logan’s not going to turn you into a rabbit. He’d have to get through me first,” he emphasized with a wink.

It seemed to do the trick as Gavyn smiled once again and grabbed the stuffed cat toy sitting in the chair next to him and he stood up. His nephew’s newfound resolve only set Virgil’s more firmly as he got up himself to get his favorite patch patterned hoodie hanging off a hook on the front door. Instead of putting on himself, he playfully dropped it on top of the child’s head.

“Let’s go short stuff” Virgil teased as he reached for the cube and Gavyn’s hand before heading over to the Smith residence.

….

Logan groaned as he stared up at the starry sky. He sat up slowly, rubbing his backside as he pushed to his feet. He knew nothing was broken, thanks to his protection sigils, but it certainly smarted when he had hit the ground.

He took a moment to try and stretch out his aches and pains before moving to collect the broom, sticking out of one of his bushes. A moment later he was atop it once more, barking out the command to lift and hover. The broom shivered before giving a small jerk and pausing.

"Don't you dar-!" Logan began, but with a lurch, was bucked off the broom as it went flying through the air. Logan collapsed into the bushes, small scrapes and scratches maring his skin.

"Mew," Daedalus called from where he sat watching amusingly from the steps of the patio.

"Oh, shut it!" Logan called after him, wrestling with the branches as he straightened back up once more. He started grumbling under his breath before taking out his notebook and scribbling down a few more notes. With a huff he went to collect his broom and try once more.

"Softer this time," he reminded himself, and the boom as well. "The way you say the words matter, tone is a powerful tool." The words came out as a mantra. Though that was no surprise considering it was a statement he had to remind himself almost daily.

He took another breath and spoke the words in a soft caressing tone. The broom shivered, causing him to tighten his grip, tensing with anticipation of another forceful movement.

None came.

His feet lifted off the ground slowly, a few centimeters at first, then a few inches... then a full foot.

He smiled, excitement washing through him. 

….

“Hey Specs are you home?” Virgil called after knocking on the door a second time.

Maybe this wasn’t a great idea. After all, they’d only been on one real date and two “sleepovers”, that still didn’t mean Virgil could just bounce on over whenever…

Gavyn opened the once again unlocked door and headed for the back of the house.

“Gavyn!” Virgil hissed after him. Not unkindly, but if he was debating the appropriateness of the moment, he was absolutely sure a seven year old running wild in Logan’s home was a non starter. He rushed in after the kid who went all the way to the kitchen, eyes fixed on the back door’s window.

“Gavyn Pascal, you can’t just-“ Virgil’s breath stopped short as his eyes adjusted to what exactly his nephew was looking at-

No, couldn’t possibly be looking at-

It was impossible-

….

"Ha!" Logan laughed in triumph, still staring down at the broom.

Daedalus took the opportunity to turn and jump up on the window’s -in which Virgil was peering out of- seal, rubbing against it as if asking Virgil for pets.

"Alright, results are... adequate," he shrugged, before jerking to steady himself as the broom shifted with the movement. "Now lets try-" he glanced up at the cat, catching sight of his neighbor staring at him through the window.

"Virgil!" He gasped, the broom suddenly skyrocketing into the air and pitching him off. He hit the ground with a loud thud, the breath knocked out of his lungs so quickly he couldn't even groan as the pain washed through him.

….

Virgil suddenly felt ice cold, as if all of the blood inside him had drained from his body. 

He remembered the rainbow tie around his foot. 

He remembered the fire that kept igniting and re-igniting until he took the extinguisher himself. 

He remembered the pen that appeared out of thin air by the recycling bins.

_"Damn Logan, I know what I'm afraid of, but what's your deal?"_

_“There are questions I cannot answer, not at the moment, not as things are. The questions may seem harmless but I assure you they are not and I cannot explain why."_

_“Yer a Wizard, Harry”_

“...Uncle Vee?”

Virgil felt his hands tingle.

_NO. Not. In front. Of Gavyn. You have to keep him safe._

His brain was telling him one thing, but his body was telling him another. He started to shiver uncontrollably all over, to the point where even his teeth were chattering.

_Should have eaten more low mein-_

Virgil grabbed for a chair to stabilize just as he felt his foot give out from underneath. The same foot Logan had cured instantaneously. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. He vaguely heard a distant meow from a very agitated cat.

His vision started to blur as he caught one hazy last look at the little boy wearing his purple hoodie. The little boy he wasn’t going to be able to protect as his body was giving up on him.

“G-Gavvvv,” Virgil stammered out to the small fading shape, “G-Get. Help.”

The last thing he heard before he collapsed onto the tile floor was a high pitched voice screaming for a Mr Logan and hard falling footsteps heading his way.

….

Logan blinked, trying to bring himself back into his very pained body.

"Mr. Logan!!!"

Logan groaned, sitting up, trying to come out of the daze.

"MR LOGAN!!!"

Gavyn! Gavyn was screaming for him and he sounded terrified... Why was he- VIRGIL!

Logan pushed to his feet without another moment of hesitation, unclipping and tossing the helmet aside as he ran back into the house.

"Virgil!" Logan called, knocking over the antique coat rack next to the door and not even bothering to wince as one of the arms broke off. He slid his arms out of the parachute's straps before dropping to his knees next to Virgil, already checking to make sure he hadn’t hit his head.

“Is he...is he...ACHOO” Gavyn couldn’t help but sneeze. Daedalus was inside with his owner now, rubbing his own head against Virgil’s in a nuzzle. The proximity to his allergy mixed with the fear for Virgil’s safety made it very hard for the seven year old to breathe.

"Daedalus!" Logan snapped, shooing the cat away and earning a hiss of anger. "Get off him!"

Virgil thankfully seemed to have only a few minor bumps and bruises, but now Logan had a seven year old with a pretty severe allergy to worry about.

"Your uncle is fine," the witch reassured, scooping Virgil into his arms. He paused only a moment to mumble a small charm under his breath before hoisting him up with ease (thanks to the enhancement).

"Do you have a phone?" Logan asked the small boy, glancing down at him briefly before heading for the stairs.

Gavyn watched his uncle go up up up past his head into Mr Logan’s arms. He did calm down a bit after the scholar’s reassurance though.

Mr Logan had never lied to him before and seemed to still be telling the truth now. Unfortunately, Gavyn shook his head as he followed the much taller man up the staircase.

“Daddy & Papa say I can’t have a phone because it’s a distraction and I need to read books with paper instead,” he sniffled, not as badly as before, but still clearly shaken, “Did Uncle Vee have a heart attack?”

"He doesn't show any signs of cardiac arrest," Logan reassured with a shake of his head. He paused in the hallway, just in front of his room. "Could you please get the door, Gavyn?" he asked politely.

Gavyn obediently opened the door, and really, would have done anything for the man if it meant it would help.

Logan inside, careful not to bump the man in his arms against the doorframe, and lowered Virgil on the pristinely made bedding.

"Do you by chance know your uncle’s passkey, for his phone?" Logan asked, already searching the unconscious man's pockets.

“I think you can use his thumb. I’ve seen them do it in movies,” the little boy said as he rubbed his eyes trying his best to put on a brave face. “Uncle Vee’s left handed,” he added.

Logan gave a small huff of amusement at the mention of Virgil's left-handedness. "I bet that's frustrating," he mused lightly.

He dug the phone from his neighbor's pocket and unlocked it using his thumb. Immediately he hit the small phone icon and scrolled through the contacts before finding Virgil's brother and initiating the call.

A familiar oily voice answered the phone, “For the last time Virgil, ice cream is not an acceptable dinner for a child, even if it does have fruit on the bottom.”

"I would certainly have to agree," Logan agreed after a moment of surprised silence.

Another surprise silence followed. “Mr Smith,” the smooth voice answered evenly, “where is my family right now?”

Gavyn walked over to the bed his uncle was laid upon, and unsure of what else he could do. He decided to place his new cat stuffie carefully next to Virgil’s head, slightly imitating how the real Daedalus was trying to comfort him downstairs.

"Currently," Logan sighed, watching the young boy care for his uncle. "Virgil is unconscious on my bed from what I can only assume was an anxiety attack, and young Gavyn is attempting to care for him." He paused to motion to Gavyn to come over to his side as he put Janus on speaker. "I'm afraid you may need to collect your son. I am not equipped nor comfortable caring for a child under the age of sixteen."

"Hi Daddy," the little boy wetly called up to the phone's receiver.

"Gavyn, are you alright?" Janus’ tone changed from coolly aloof to genuinely concerned on a dime.

"I am, but Uncle Vee fell..." Gavyn's voice started to trail off, his throat tightening at the instant replay of the moment his mind provided.

"Daddy will be there in 10 minutes, sweetheart. Daddy and Mr Smith just need to talk about some grown up things for a few minutes and then I'll be over before you know it. Ok?"

"...okay." Gavyn replied, bravely wiping another tear away from his face

"Mr Smith, would you please take me off speaker?"

"Of course," Logan replied, taking Janus off speaker and whispering to Gayvn so that Janus wouldn't hear.

"Gavyn, would you be so kind as to collect my things from the yard and make sure the door is closed?" he requested before turning back to the phone once he saw the young man scamper off as told. "Mr. Sanders," he greeted Janus once more.

"Do I have to ask for an explanation or will _you_ be so kind as to provide me with one?"

Logan hesitated, "To be honest, I am not quite sure what happened, " he admitted honestly.

"Logan," Janus said the name as pointedly as the first day they met, "why are my son and brother over at your house at all?"

"That..." Logan blinked in surprise, "is a very good question. One that I do not have the answer to."

"Logan, imagine, if you will, that you are me.” There was a brief pause, as if Janus was legitimately waiting for Logan to follow along, “You’re minding your own business on what was supposed to be some quality alone time with your husband after a horrendous Thanksgiving with his Republican relatives from the South. You send your seven year old son off to have a pleasant evening of eating junk food, that I'm not supposed to know about, and watching age appropriate movies with your little brother who adores him. In fact, adores him so much that he has literally come to near physical fights with other kids' racist parents to protect him.” Janus paused again, as if he was allowing the scholar to catch up, “Then, out of nowhere, you receive a phone call from your brother's number, and it is not your brother. In fact your brother appears to have passed out and your seven year old child is trying not to cry." Janus paused one more time to make sure his closing statement had the most impact, "Would you agree with me that the answers you have given thus far have been wildly unsatisfactory?"

Logan’s tone turned even, matching Janus'. "I certainly understand your frustration. However, your frustration does not alter the facts."

"And what are the facts according to you, Mr Smith?"

"I was conducting an experiment in the privacy of my backyard," Logan explained as if it were completely normal. "The next thing I know, Gavyn is calling out for me from my house. I rush inside to find Virgil on my kitchen floor and Gavyn in tears. I was more concerned with the fact that my neighbor was unconscious in my home rather than why he was there."

There was another pause, one more weighted than any previous, "Was there perhaps something inexplicably about your experiment that would have caused someone without knowledge of your real work some shock?"

Logan's chest tightened in sudden nervousness. He didn't know... He couldn't know...

"I suppose science can certainly be inexplicable to those who are not versed in the matter."

"I see,” There was some muffled noise in the background of Janus's call that couldn't quite be made out clearly, although after a moment Janus could be heard saying "honey, let me handle this" before returning to full voice on the receiver. "Mr Smith, in your left breast pocket, there should be an antihistamine to give to Gavyn. Please make sure he is seated or lying down on something with cushions by the time I get there. How is Virgil right now?"

Logan glanced down at his pocket and frowned as he dug out the object in question. It hadn't been there before, Logan was sure of it. Did that mean Janus was... He had never met anyone else that...

"He is fine. It seems like he simply collapsed due to stress,” Logan repeated.

"I'm assuming he doesn't know then. Does Gavyn?"

Logan pursed his lips at that,"I'm afraid young Gavyn has a habit of entering rooms without knocking," he acknowledged.

Janus let out a sigh at that, "If I were in a better mood, Logan, I could tell you stories."

Logan gave a huff of amusement. "I'm sure you could. He is a brilliant young man.”

"Are you able to take care of Virgil for the night? He probably won't be well enough to return to his home, even if he says he is when he wakes."

“I am more than capable, Virgil will be fine I assure you."

"Good. If you can, give Gavyn the medicine with a non-dairy creamer. He's not lactose intolerant he just prefers the taste. Except with ice cream, naturally." Janus hesitated, "Logan, if you and my brother are still romantically involved, I would like to politely suggest that you two have a frank conversation about the true nature of your work.” Another pause, “He hasn't fainted since just before he dropped out of college. I'm genuinely concerned for his health."

Logan couldn't help but give a soft smile at the suggestion, "Unsurprisingly, your son insisted on the same advice. I believe it's about time I listen to him."

"I encourage you to do so-” there was yet another pause with muffled background noises and a whispered "alright, alright!" before Janus continued "My husband would also like to deliver a message to you Mr Smith, and forgive me, I'm obligated to use the exact verbiage but not the intonation," Janus sighed and shared the next bit of information in a particularly dull monotone, "'If that pasty dumbass doesn't get his act together, then he doesn't deserve all those fancy degrees and your brother should walk that fine Sanders behind out.'"

Logan blinked in surprise at the words. He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to react to that. "Right," he mumbled awkwardly.

"You have my permission to copy this number onto your personal device. It's a shame we haven't worked out time travel yet, but I estimate I'll be there in ten minutes. Where is Gavyn now?"

"I asked him to bring in the items I left outside," Logan admitted, moving to stand and head downstairs.

"Good, he likes being helpful. After you give him the antihistamine, would you mind staying with him until I arrive? I'm sure your presence will help ease his nerves. He's very fond of you."

"I do not understand why, but I can certainly manage your request," Logan agreed.

Janus let out a laugh, "Logan if you don't understand, then maybe my husband’s right about you being a dumbass."

"The IQ of my ass is null considering it has no intelligence of its own," Logan countered, feeling as if he were in middle school once more. "Though I would agree that I am not as adept at understanding social interactions as well as others."

"10 minutes, Mr Smith. Try to keep my boys alive until then." And with a resounding click, the dial tone kicked in.


End file.
